Spirited Away: Return of Fate
by coyoteroses
Summary: After reaching the end of the tunnel, Chihiro's life was never the same. Now, after 9 years of no contact with the one spirit who promised her to meet again, a different sign appears, making her come back. She now has to figure out what this certain spirit wants with her or her life is threatened to end.
1. Chapter 1: Step in Action

**A/N: This is my first story so I hope people will enjoy it. I fell in love with Spirited Away when I watched it a few days ago and I wanted to write a story !**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, just the characters I make**

 _ **Chapter 1: Step in Action**_

A deep long sigh escaped the young girl's mouth. She gazed at her window from her bedroom as she tapped her pencil in a rhythm. The glass had droplets showering over it, as the clouds began to clear.

It had been years since she had walked out of the tunnel. And how much she had regretted that action. Though her experience was scary from her parents being turned into pigs, she finally realized that the Spirit World was home. She made friends, memories that will never slip out of her mind. She hasn't been complete since. And her father and mother's death did not help with her emptiness. Her parents went on a date and they never came home as a storm hit. The pain still stunned her as if it happened yesterday. It's been a year. And it's also been 9 years since a certain spirit promised her something. Tears started to dwell in her eyes.

 _"Haku, did you forget your promise?"_

Chihiro was now 19, starting her second year of college. Her brown hair reached to the middle of her back, usually tied in a ponytail. She had grown over the years, earning a womanly figure, and has matured.  
The tears came as they damped her cheeks, but she furiously rubbed her eyes to make them stop. "Hold yourself together, the day is just getting started." She whispered to herself, shaking her head at her tears. She grabbed her sketchbook and papers that were scattered on her desk and stuffed them in her bag. She swung her backpack over her shoulder and placed her pencil in her back pocket.

Shutting her bedroom door and turning off all lights, she walked out of her house and headed to her car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Psst, Chihiro!" A voice whispered out beside her. She turned around to see a classmate, with a rose. "Oh, hey Tadashi!" She said with a smile, setting down her pencil. "Drawing the usual dragon?" He asked, swiping his fingertips to her sketchbook, bringing it to him as he eyed the pencil sketch. She was known to draw the same dragon, the same witches, the same black figures and no one was sure why. She had her weird, but cute quirks. The obsession with green and blue, always having stories with spirits, and the Kohaku River. "Yep, he never fails to amaze me." She said, fixing her ponytail as the purple tie sparkled in the light.

"Mmm hmm." He said, questioning why she said _he_. "What's his name?" He asked, flipping through her sketches, seeing the same dragon. "Haku." She said, almost looking like she had memories with the beast. It made him wonder even more. "So what's with the rose?" Chihiro asked, eyeing the red flower. "Ah! Glad you ask!" He said, scooting away her sketchbook. He lifted the rose with his fingertips and spun it, while spinning in his chair. He spun towards Chihiro, making her laugh. He stopped it with his feet and slightly leaned closer to her. He moved the rose to her, indicating it was for her. "M-me?" She stuttered, a slight blush escaping to her face. Tadashi nodded, a smile across his face.

"Hear me out. I walk out of my apartment as usual and there was this lying on my yard. Weird, right? A single beautiful rose on the ground. Anyway, I thought 'Who would like this as a gift?.. Chihiro!'. So, here we are." He told proudly, still thinking how it got there. "Take it as a gift for having nice artwork."

"Thank you so much." Chihiro cheered as she examined the beauty of the rose. She also wondered how it must've gotten to where Tadashi said it was. It's must've fallen out of a bouquet from a person walking by. "Who knows? It might be a sign." Tadashi added as he spun back to his desk and back to his painting. "A sign of what?" Chihiro asked, a curious look on her face.

Tadashi shrugged. "A single red rose can mean something simple, but there are endless possibilities of what it is meant to be. You have to wait and see. But, I'm sure it promises life long devotion and love..." Chihiro nodded, liking Tadashi's idea of the rose being a sign.

 _Maybe it's a sign from my home..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Class had ended, meaning Chihiro had to go to work. She took the rose to her car and drove to "ArtMistic", an arts and crafts store.

She brought the rose, holding it in her hand, careful not to prick herself with the thorns. She made her way to clock in, put on the necessary apron and name tag to start working. A coworker noticed the flower that sat with her at the cashier. "I think it would be cute to wrap it up nicely like a bouquet." She exclaimed, putting down the load of boxes she had. Chihiro looked at it. That was a good idea, it would look much better. She smiled at her, agreeing to decorate the single rose. She brought a plastic sheet and a pink ribbon to tie it all together. Now, it looked like it was bought instead from the ground. It amazed her it had yet to wilt.

The bell above the door rang as a customer came in. "Good afternoon." Chihiro greeted as the customer smiled back and walked around. Chihiro played with her hair tie. It was as if she had gotten it yesterday. The color never faded, never snapped, or lost the sparkle. It made her miss the Spirit World more. She wondered how everyone was doing. Kamaji, Rin, Yubird, Boh, No Face, Haku...

"Excuse me," A voice said politely. Chihiro snapped back to reality, realizing she was daydreaming. "S-sorry, are you ready to check out?" The girl nodded. She brought up a canvas and some brushes. Chihiro began to scan her items and bag them. But something caught her eye. The girl's necklace shined gold in the light as a rose petal was chained to it. She left, leaving Chihiro to glare at the one beside her.

No, it had to be a coincidence. "It's getting to your head, Chihiro..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After her shift, she drove back to the blue house and plopped onto her sofa. The sweet scent of the house filled her nose. She remembered the first time she came in as her parents started to unload their stuff. She still had that odd feeling in her from her trip. She questioned if it was all a dream, but it couldn't have been. The truck had been there with all their furniture, their car was covered in leaves and plants, it had to be real. She told her parents on the first night they settled in. They assumed it was just her imagination and carried on with their normal lives.

But she couldn't, she had changed as she saw the world at a different perspective. Her parents gave her odd looks sometimes, but adored their daughter nonetheless. They spent much more time as a family and had come closer. Memories flooded her mind as tears dripped from her face. It was now just her living in the house, as she refused to leave. It had happened when she was accepted in college. It was in the next town, but she decided to look for an apartment here so she could be close to her parents and to the gate. But, the accident came and she couldn't budge to leave. She stayed to live in the same house she moved to 9 years ago, getting a job as well.

It was around 7 o'clock, the sun was beginning to set and changing the sky to have a pink color peeking in. Chihiro looked at her bag, the rose, then back at the bag.

That's it. No more wondering if Haku would ever return, no more pain of being alone, no more dreams of being back home. There were too many questions and no answers. That rose made her snap, she had to know if it was a sign. Maybe then she could finally make up her mind if the Spirit World was worth holding onto for 9 years. She had to try, she had to try and go to the place where she belonged.

Chihiro took her bag and dumped out school related items, textbooks, notebooks, and due papers. She tossed in a few pairs of clothes, her sketchbook with her pencil bag, and her phone. She took the rose into her hand, squeezing it tightly, not caring about the thorns.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She knew every tree, every flower, and every rock as she made her way through the forest, heading to the red gate. She somewhat despised it. She tried countless times to come back a few years back, but she was only greeted with an open field. It frustrated her and she stopped, hoping they would come to her. Hoping he would.

But, that day never came. Now, with this rose popping up, she was desperate to know what it truly meant. It couldn't be a coincidence. She stuffed it in her bag and she continued her way through.

She finally reached the gate, wind blowing in. This had to be it, she thought. She swung the bag over her shoulder, preparing herself to enter one last time. She took her steps through, baring how dark it was. But, she soon saw a dim light on the other side. A feeling of relief and excitement crawled over her body. Was she really coming back? She couldn't help, but started running towards the light. She finally found herself at the end.

She had to catch her breath, she was finally here. The buildings she remembered, the boat, the water. It was all here, after many years, she was finally home.

 **A/N: The first two chapters will be a little slow, but please review ! It will mean a lot to me and I can finish this story !**


	2. Chapter 2: Like Old Days And New Spirits

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter ! After this, things will pick up, I promise. And thank you so much Amidstsnow and JadeDragon for reviewing ! It means a lot ! Now, onto the story !**

 **Disclaimer: Spirited Away isn't mine**

 **Chapter 2: Like Old Days and New Spirits**

 _/Earlier Today/_

No Face carefully took out the fresh batch of cookies from the oven. He loved to bake as a way to pass time. Zeniba sipped her tea, smelling the sweet scent from all over the house. A smile crept onto her lips as she watched No Face's mask brighten as she knew what he was thinking. "Ah?" "I don't think Haku would mind you taking some."

A few knocks came to her ears, directing to the door. "Right on time." She laughed to herself as she began to make her way to the door. There stood a young river spirit, his height towering over the witch. His hair cut into a shorter style with the same outfit he always wore. He was much older, more mature looking. "I have received your letter. You said it was urgent." He said as Zeniba greeted him in. "Yes, we do have something to talk about." She replied, preparing a cup for Haku.

No Face came in, smiling at the guest, and coming in for a hug. The river spirit gladly accepted. "It's good to see you too, No Face." He smiled, letting go of the spirit. No Face turned to the tray of cookies. He grabbed them and offered them to Haku. "Ah! Ah!" He insisted. Haku smiled again and took some. "Thank you, No Face. Your baking is always a nice treat." He said as he grabbed two. No Face's face flustered up as Haku complimented his baking. It was always nice to hear what other people liked about his treats.

Haku then faced Zeniba, sipping his cup. "I sense a great amount of magic around us somewhere. It could mean something is going to happen." "I'll take of it if it means to threaten us." Haku answered almost immediately. "Well, if it does threaten us, but I doubt it. It has been here awhile, it would've done something by now. Just thought you must know since it could be a group of powerful spirits coming to the bathhouse." Zeniba finished as she took another sip of her tea. "I believe that is not all you have for me." Haku replied.

Zeniba smiled, nodding. "Yes, you are correct. It has to do with a human girl who was here 9 years ago." Haku's eyes widen, he knew who exactly. He thought of her everyday. "What about Chihiro?" He asked, having trouble speaking her name. "Well, with that magic I put on the hair tie she always wears, I've found out she could be attached to a spirit here and it is trying to communicate to her."

"Impossible!" He yelled, shooting up from his chair. "There is no spirit who could have access to that world and this one! They only exist in fairy tales! Even with magic like on that hair tie, you can only see her for a few moments!" A million questions raced through his mind. Who was the other spirit that was trying to talk to her? What did they want with her? Who has that kind of power?

"Now, Haku, settle down. She is fine, would you like to see her?" Haku looked at the witch, realizing his sudden outburst, and sat back down. The thought of her came in his head everyday and it always left an aching in his heart, he hasn't seen her since she ran towards the gate. "Yes." He said calmly, desperately wanting to see Chihiro again. He had regretted letting her hand go, but it would've been selfish of him to hold on. She belonged to the Human World with her parents, safe and happy, no matter how much he wanted her to stay. He never felt complete again, even if she got his name back.

Zeniba told him about the purple hair tie, how she could keep an eye on her once in awhile. It relieved him, he trusted Zeniba.

Zeniba focused on the palm of her hand and a purple fog came up, forming a circle and viewing a young woman with brown hair in a ponytail. It was her, his Chihiro. She had looked like she was from his dreams. She had been drawing something until a boy interrupted her and gave her a single rose. The two chatted and the smoke soon faded. Haku hid the jealousy he was feeling in his heart, but Zeniba could see it perfectly and it made her grin.

"See? She's perfectly fine. But, I suggest you keep an eye out for spirits. Who knows what could be communicating with Chihiro. Now, get back to your river, I'm sure you have a lot of work to do as usual." She warned, putting the cups in the sink. Haku nodded, feeling a strange feeling in his stomach. Was it because he had finally saw Chihiro after all these years? But, did she even remember him? It didn't seem like she didn't mind the boy giving her a rose. He didn't like it, but he just had to hide it.

He made his way to the door, but No Face gave him more cookies for the road. He accepted them and transformed into his dragon form, flying away.

No Face closed the door, turning back to Zeniba. "Ah?" He asked. "Did I tell him Chihiro was coming back soon? No, I want it to be a surprise." She laughed as No Face helped with the dishes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tears fell down her cheeks as she took in the view. She was finally back in the Spirit World. Her home, her family, her life was all back together. She wiped away her tears and began making her way towards the bathhouse. She came to the bridge and admired the water like the first time, thinking of a special someone.

"You there! What are you doing?!" She heard a voice yell. She turned to see a frog jumping up and down in anger. It must've been since she was a human. "Humans are not allowed here! Go back home!" She soon realized the frog was Aogaeru, the one who made her fail to hold her breath when she first came. "Are you saying you do not remember me?" She asked him, hiding a smile. "What? A human has not been here for years! You couldn't have known..! Unless you're... Sen?!" The frog exclaimed. Chihiro smiled, nodding.

"Sen's back! Hey everyone, Sen's back!" He shouted with joy, grabbing the attention of those nearby. She could hear all their words and joyous shouts.

"Really?! She's back?!"  
"Sen is really back!"  
"Sen has changed so much!"

Everyone started to spread the news inside, leaving her behind. She didn't mind, she needed to see her grandfather.

She made her way down those dreadful stairs and into the boiler room. She was greeted with hot air and fire illuminating inside. She could hear the shouts of the old looking spirit. "Get back to work! Rin will be here soon with your food! In the meantime, work!" He shouted as he grabbed spices and plants from his many drawers. Chihiro stepped inside, looking at the sootballs holding and throwing pieces of coal into the fire. She made her way through and smiled at the spirit. "Grandfather?" She grabbed his attention.

Kamaji looked at the human then continued to work. "Excuse me? I am not your grandfather! I do not know who you are! You are not supposed to be here!" He retorted, not recognizing her. "There was only one human here, but she left a long time ago." She pulled a fake sad face as she frowned. "You mean you don't remember your granddaughter, Chihiro?" She asked pouted. Kamaji soon stopped and looked at her once more. "Ch... Chihiro? Is it really you?!" He yelled with happiness. She didn't hold back her smile as Kamaji hugged her. "I have missed you so much! I always wondered how you were doing! And my, have you grown into a beautiful lady."

"Kamaji! I've missed you too! And thank you..." She smiled, blushing by the compliment. No one has called her beautiful, other than her parents, before. "Rin will be here soon, I'm sure she will be do happy to see you. We've all missed you, even Yubaba." "Yubaba? How is she doing?" Chihiro asked, really wanting to know how that witch has been doing since a human came to this world. "Yubaba has changed. She is no longer a harsh witch... most of the time." Chihiro laughed at what Kamaji said. Yubaba has changed?

A small door slid open, entering a young woman with a tray of food. "Can you believe Aogaeru and the others, Kamaji? Saying Sen has come back? Ha! I almost believed them..." She soon stopped, and looked at the spirit and girl. She almost dropped the tray harshly onto the floor. "Sen?!" Chihiro and Rin came in for a tight hug. "Oh, my god! Sen! It's so good to see you! It's been too long!" Happy tears formed in Rin's eyes, but she blinked them away. "You've changed too, you look so good!" "I would say the same, but you look exactly the same 9 years ago." Rin laughed, realizing Chihiro's hands were fading. "Oh, geez! We need you to eat something!" Rin began to feed the sootballs and gave Kamaji his plate. "Here, Chihiro." Kamaji offered his food. Chihiro gladly accepted a piece and ate some, her hands no longer disappearing.

"Chihiro?" Asked Rin. She only knew Chihiro as Sen. "It's my real name." "Ah, I should've known. It's very pretty. I'll just have to get used to it. And I guess I should take that bag of yours." Chihiro slipped it off her shoulders and Rin set it to the side. "How has been the bathhouse since I left, Rin?" Chihiro asked, watching Rin toss the star shaped candy to the sootballs. "Well, not much has changed. Yubaba is actually paying us! I've been saving up for a trip. This place is my home, but it would be nice to see much more." Chihiro smiled at this, seeing Rin finally enjoying her time. "And Haku?" Chihiro softly asked, wanting to know he was doing.

"Dragon boy? I should've known you wanted to know since it is why you came back!" Rin teased, making Chihiro blush a bright red. Rin and Kamaji easily saw the love blooming between the dragon and girl. It had lasted for 9 years. "Now, now, Rin." Kamaji butted in. "You can tease her later. Haku does not work for Yubaba anymore. He actually owns half the bathhouse." That was definitely news to Chihiro. "He has grown powerful and has improved the bathhouse. Yubaba gave in and gave half to him. He spends time at his river, always saying there is work to do there as well." Kamaji continued. "Is... that where he is now?" She asked. Kamaji nodded. "He left this morning."

Chihiro's heart dropped. Of all times, when she finally came back, he left? "Are you serious?! I've waited for 9 years and the day I get here, he leaves?!" She cried, feeling anger and sadness. "Oh, come on Chihiro! He'll come back in at least a few days." Rin reasoned, though it made Chihiro ever angrier. "At _least_ a few days?!" Run winced at her loud voice. _I hope you have a speech for her, Haku_. Rin thought.

Chihiro soon realized her anger was lashed out to Rin, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, Rin. I didn't mean to shout at you, it's not your fault. I've just... been lonely." Chihiro apologized. "Hey, hey, it's not your fault. You deserve to be a bit mad. I say forget about the stinky dragon right now. Let's talk about you. How are your parents?" Rin asked.

"My parents passed away last year." Chihiro softly answered, trying so hard not to let out tears. Kamaji and Rin both looked at her, feeling a knot in their stomachs. "Chihiro, I..." Rin started, feeling guilty of bringing up a sensitive subject. "We're so sorry for your loss." Kamaji softly said as he pulled Chihiro in a tight hug. They stayed silent for some time until Chihiro finally said, "It's okay... I'm finally home. I'm staying."

Kamaji and Rin shot her a shocked look. "Sen is here to stay!" Rin said happily as she tightly hugged Chihiro and jumped up and down. Chihiro didn't mind the mess up with her real name.

"Rin!" Someone yelled, interrupting them as they entering the boiler room. It was Aogaeru. "I've been looking for you and Sen! No time to chit chat! Yubaba has been asking for you, Sen!" He declared. "Ok, ok, I'm coming! No need to boss me around! And, nice way to treat Sen- I mean, Chihiro after finally returning." Rin shot back, getting up. "Forgive me, Sen- excuse me, Chihiro, you said?" He said. "It's alright." She replied, also getting up.

Rin and Chihiro said goodbye to Kamaji, Chihiro said she would come back soon and headed to the elevator. Aogaeru started to spread the news of Chihiro's real name as the two rose the elevator. "Aogaeru is always saying stuff, you can never really trust his words." Rin said as Chihiro giggled. Rin once more hugged Chihiro tightly. "I'm so happy you're staying..." She sighed out. "It'll make work more bearable. You can sleep in my room, there is more room so we can be roommates again!" "I like that idea."

Rin got off on her floor and waved goodbye to Chihiro as she made her way up again. She felt a knot in her stomach. Yubaba was not very happy of letting her go, nor was she happy with the No Face incident. But, Kamaji and Rin did say she changed. Hopefully enough to let her stay.

She finally reached her office door, greeted by the talking doorknob. "Hmph! The rumors are true! I hope you learned some manners while you were gone!" She spat at Chihiro. She only knocked on the door and waited for her approval to come in. "I've been expecting you, Chihiro." A voice called out as the door opened. She gulped, starting to make her around to see Yubaba.

Another door open and she was greeted with three green heads bouncing around. "It's been a long time since you came here. I'm glad I didn't have to drag you in like last time." The witch laughed. Chihiro felt a bit uncomfortable, but smiled at her humor. "It's nice to see you again, Yubaba." She said. "You have changed," Yubaba started. "I believe you've also changed your opinion on this world as well?" "Well, my opinion can change when my parents are no pigs." She said back, a small smile appearing. Yubaba dismissed the comment.

"Does it also have to do with a certain river spirit?" She asked, going back to her counting of money. Chihiro blushed furiously, trying not to make it obvious. Yes, the main reason to return was to see Haku again. He and his promise made her fight harder through the pain of loneliness. Yubaba got her answer as she felt Chihiro choke and be at lost of words. "And do you plan on staying here?" She asked another question. Chihiro got herself together and nodded. "I will work as of last time, I can sign another contract if you wish." She answered seriously. Yubaba waved her hand. "No need." Chihiro's eyes widen.

"You look shocked. You may have destroyed half of the bathhouse with that No Face spirit, but I hate to admit you actually did a good job for a 10 year old human. And if you are willingly to work and stay here, my contracts are too valuable for you." Yubaba laughed. "Yubaba, you have changed. Thank you." "Don't get mushy on me! With you around, surely you will attract spirits since humans do not come here often. You have changed their minds of humans. Though, not all. I say watch it and don't make so many mistakes as last time."

"Of course, Yubaba. Thank you again." Chihiro bowed and turned to leave, but Yubaba had one last thing to say. "And I want you to spend time with Boh when I ask! It'll definitely help out when I need to do work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been a week since Chihiro's return and Haku has yet to, making her heartache and anger ignite.

"The poor girl is hurting, but to my surprise, she is taking it like fury." Kamaji commented to Rin as she fed the sootballs. "I know! What is Haku up to?" Rin wondered. "He better be something for Chihiro. Or at least acknowledge her presence."

"But, even you doubted her presence too."

"Hey! I had a feeling she was, but you know you can't trust word around here! With the love going on with those two, Haku had to feel _something_." Rin defended, actually having a point. "Where is she now?" "Cleaning the big bath! I have to go help her as fast as I can, so eat!" She huffed, angry at the toad who assigned them to the tub.

Chihiro scrubbed the inside the tub, having already taken care of the floor. A giant stain couldn't get out, and it was bugging her. "Sorry! I'm here now." Rin said as she came back into the tub and started scrubbing along with the human.

The tub was completely done, but the stain was still there. "Rin, do you have any tricks to get rid of it?" Chihiro asked, still trying to scrub it away. She saw it was starting to disappear, but it would take awhile.

"I don't know, Chihiro... I think it's best to leave it like that."  
"What? Why?"  
"To get that gone, you'd have to be angry and take it on that."

Chihiro eyed the stain, imagining why she was so mad at it. She waited 9 years, came back, and he left! And he hasn't come back in a week! Why does she have to wait for him?!

Rin heard more scrubbing and turned her head. Chihiro furiously scrubbed the stain away, muttering hateful remarks. "Stupid Haku! Making me wait! What, am I not important to him?! I'll show him!" Her words were mixed with hatred and grieve. "Hey, hey! Chihiro, it's alright! He's just busy! I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." Rin cheered, rubbing Chihiro's back with affection. "It doesn't look like he wants to see me... Who waits for a stupid human girl for 9 years anyway?" She whispered as tears threatened to pour out. Rin only kept rubbing her back.

Chihiro grabbed a token and latched onto the purple rope. Rin grabbed onto the other rope and water began to fill the tub. Steam hit their faces as the scent of flowers came to their noses. Chihiro looked at the water, there were some rose petals in there.

"Rin! Chihiro! A massive spirit is coming! Greet them, Chihiro!" A toad ordered, running towards the tub. Yubaba could be heard ordering other spirit's around.

Chihiro slid down and made her way to the front of the bathhouse, seeing a giant shape coming. She squinted to make it out. It was a canine creature with piercing yellow eyes. Their body looked like a walking piece of ice as cracks formed where their joints moved. It must've been heavy and painful as their movement were jagged and slow, trying their best not to completely shatter.

Yubaba came down, standing beside the girl. "I want you to make a good impression. Stand straight!" Chihiro did so as the Spirit was finally facing them. There was no visible mouth on the creature's snout or any feature on their face other than their eyes. "Welcome to the bathhouse! Chihiro will lead you to your bath!" Yubaba greeted with a nervous smile. This spirit has never been seen and Yubaba couldn't figure out what kind it was. Chihiro almost froze in her spot as the giant spirit turned their head, making more cracks in their ice. Yellow eyes followed her body's shapes and features.

"It's an honor serving you. Please follow me this way."

The spirit left small shards of ice along the floor as more cracks seemed to surface their skin. The spirit was did not react though and it didn't show any pain in their eyes. But, Chihiro could feel something was not okay with the spirit. They finally reached the tub as the smell hit the girl again, feeling something crawl up her spine. Before she could turn to the canine, it dove into the tub. Sharp shards scattered everywhere as one barely passed her cheek, leaving a wound with blood flowing down her cheek.

The spirit did not resurface and bubbles came up. Chihiro climbed up the tub and saw a head peek through. They finally rose up and Chihiro could finally see it was a female fox. Their eyes had changed to a creamy white color and their fur was finally visible to see the red color with white stripes. She slightly gasped, seeing there was one giant ice shard on their chest. "Um, do you want me to get that?" She asked, preparing to take it out. The spirit only got closer to the human. Chihiro then noticed it wasn't ice, but it was actually a crystal. The fox then drew a paw out of the water and used their claw to slice right through one chuck of the crystal. A piece was perfectly cut off and it floated up to Chihiro's hand. The spirit grinned, finally speaking. " _A gift for guessing my favorite scent; roses._ "

Chihiro looked into the spirit's eyes, seeing gratitude as the Spirit looked into hers. " _Thank you, Chihiro. We will meet again._ " And with those words escaping the fox's lips, she leaped out and with every step she sprinted, crystals would fall from her feet and shimmer with every move. The doors busted open and she vanished into the skies, leaping into the clouds.

Chihiro watched the fox spirit disappear gracefully, holding onto the multi-colored crystal. She didn't notice spirits picking up as many as they could until Yubaba came. "Settle down! That's company property! You'll get your paychecks soon!" She blabbered, making her way towards the girl. "I still have no idea who that was! But, they left a fortune behind! Look at these rare beauties!" Yubaba hugged Chihiro tightly. "You'll all learn from her! Now, get back to work!" Groans were heard all over and soon the fuss slowed down as the sun began to rise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sky was painted with purples and blues as Chihiro climbed back into the boiler room. Kamaji sat on his own stand and Rin laid beside where Chihiro sat, eating a snack. Chihiro looked through her bag and finally found a bandage for her cheek. "As thought, those roses did well to that spirit. She didn't look like she could hold herself any longer with that ice crushing her body." Kamaji exclaimed. "So, did that spirit give you anything?" Rin asked. Chihiro looked at Rin and took out a crystal from her uniform. She carefully placed it in her hands. "And Yubaba didn't snatch it from her hands?" Kamaji laughed. Chihiro just shook her head. "I don't think she saw it." Rin passed the crystal to Kamaji, admiring the sight of it. "She said we will meet again." "Figures. There will be a festival soon."

"A festival? Really?"  
"Mmm hmm!"  
"What are they like here?"  
"Well, there is great food, pretty fireworks, and dancing. And, of course, us working out butts off."

"Chihiro, I've been meaning to ask you about that rose in your bag." Kamaji said with curiosity, seeing a rose peeking through her bag. "I did take inspiration to put roses into the water."

"Oh. Some boy gave it to me. He said he found it on his doorstep and thought of me." She said, a small blush appearing, taking back the crystal into her uniform. Her mind drifted off to thoughts of the rose. There had to be something to explain it. "Are you sure it means nothing?" Chihiro froze. Roses had been appearing everywhere now and it had started bugging her. She sighed. "No. I feel like something is trying to communicate with me. They just appear everywhere to me. I thought that spirit would help, but it looks like it led to more questions."

"I'm sure things will fall into place. Maybe you will find your answer at the festival since there are lots of spirits coming! Roses do mean lots of things." Rin thought aloud. Chihiro smiled and took a bite from her little snack.

"You must rest now, you two. The festival is next week. I take it that Yubaba will make you work even harder to prepare and please the many spirits coming. Go!" Kamaji playfully shooed the two girls and said goodnight. The girl and spirit reached their room and finally fell asleep.

Chihiro felt a tugging in her chest as the sun disappeared, waking up. She took out the crystal again, moving it to see it shimmer. "Things will soon fall into place. I know it." She whispered softly.

 _Something will happen..._

But, for now, she had to get ready for work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A dragon appeared in the sky, slowly making a landing beside the wooden stairs. The beast melted into a young spirit as he entered the boiler room.

Something stung him, a scent, a feeling. He saw Kamaji grind up spices as always. "Kamaji, you seem to be overworking yourself again." Haku said, approaching the old spirit. He would always be seen with slices on him, even when the bathhouse was just getting started. "Do not worry over this old man! I'm trying to make some special mixes. The festival _is_ next week." He replied, looking at the river spirit. He looked tired. "I assume your river needed attention. I think it's best for you to get rest."

"Kamaji," Haku started, ignoring his advice. Yes, he was tired. But, night had already arrived, he had to work on the bathhouse now. On another note, something _did_ happen while he was gone. "What has been going on around here lately?" He asked. "An unknown spirit came in, she left many crystals behind as well." He answered, only giving him half of the events. Haku wasn't completely sure if Kamaji was telling him everything. He had find out himself.

"Do you know anything about this spirit?" He asked, aware of the words Zeniba told him. An object caught his eye. A blue bag was on the floor beside the small door. "Who's is that?" He asked, picking it up. He opened it up to see a book, clothes, a small pouch, and a rectangular screen. "It's not nice to snoop around Chihiro's stuff." Kamaji commented, still working on the mixes. Haku froze completely. " _Chi...Chihiro?_ "

 **A/N: Hope this chapter was good ! Hopefully Haku and Chihiro's reunion will finally come ! Anyway, please review !**


	3. Chapter 3: A Reunion and Introduction

**Ita me again with another chapter. I'm really sorry this took long, and I definitely don't think it was worth the wait. I was shifting back to getting ready for school and stuff, but I'll definitely try to post less than 2 weeks ! I'm so happy this story is getting to be read ! Okay, so on with the story!**

 **I don't own Spirtied Away**

 **Chapter 3: A Reunion and Introduction**

 _"Chi...Chihiro?"_ He asked, voice almost too shaken to understand. Kamaji continued to work as the first tokens came down. "When did she get here? Was it through the gate? Did she had to do something with that spirit? What did Yubaba do? Did she do anything to Chi-" "Haku, slow down!" Kamaji pleaded. Haku took a breath, realizing his heart was pounding out of his chest. His body did not want to relax, only to run to Chihiro and place her in his arms.

"She arrived last week. Yubaba didn't do anything, but just let her stay. She also served the spirit and even got a crystal from her. She misses you, Haku." Kamaji explained, not even looking at the river spirit. "She... she does?" "Yes, and I hope you have something to tell her about these past 9 years and week. She wasn't happy about you leaving when she got here."

"Where is she now?" Haku finally said, keeping his heart under control. "Don't know, check with Rin." The old spirit answered and the river spirit rushed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master Haku! Have you heard?!"  
"Master Haku! She arrived!"  
"Master Haku!"

He dismissed all their comments, fully knowing the human arrived. They always palyed with his heart when they told him the girl arrived a million times. He never believed them, but a piece of him hoped she really arrived. And each time his ehart would break. But now, he had to find her or his heart would burst.

He spotted Rin walking to get a token. He tapped her shoudler, grabbing her attention. She took one look at him and didn't seem so happy. "Look who decided to show up!" She retorted, still walking. "You're lucky I'm busy or I would have beaten you." "Rin, I need to find Chihiro." He said, sounding desperate. "I won't say until I hear you have some good reason you have been gone!" She snapped. No one was going to make Chihiro feel more upset about the situation. "Trust me, I do. just tell me where she is." "I will once you tell me."

"That wasn't the deal!"  
"Yeah, but I'm the one who knows where she is, not why you left for a week. And, I want to know."

Haku grunted in frustration, starting to grow inpatient. "I was making sure there were no dangerous spirits around. Zeniba told me there's a spirit communicating with Chihiro. I didn't want any spirit threatening Chihiro since she is a human." He answered, not wanting to waste time. Rin looked at him, then thought about something. "If it's not that spirit, then who?" She questioned herself. "What?" "Don't worry about it! Chihiro was called to Yubaba's office. Now, go before you waste more time!" Run pushed Haku and rushed to get that token.

Haku brushed off the fact Rin was making him waste his time and used the elevator to reach her office. He ignored the door knob and all the door opened as he eagerly waited for the sight of his Chihiro.

"I hope you have a good reason why you've been missing out. The festival is next week. And you know how busy we are." Yubaba said as he finally reached her office. "There has been groups of powerful spirit's around. I didn't want any dangerous ones near the bathhouse." He answered, trying his best not to slip his true reason. "Is it for a specific someone?" It slipped.

"If you're looking for her," Yubaba started, packing her jewels up. "She is babysitting Boh. You arrived on time. Someone needs to run the bathhouse while I deal with the money issues." She made her way out, knowing Haku had to watch over the bathhouse until she came back. Haku didn't say anything as he also knew that as well. Meeting Chihiro just had to wait, but that didn't stop to at least see her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Playing with you, Chihiro, is the best!" Boh laughed as the two built with blocks. "I'm glad you think that." Chihiro smiled. "How about we play hide and seek?" She asked, getting up. Boh nodded. "I count and you hide." She said, covering her eyes with her hands. "Okay!" She heard him say and big footsteps led to the left side of the room.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10!"

Chihiro opened her eyes to find a foot sticking out from a pile of pillows. She playfully grabbed it and heard giggles. "Gotcha!"

After of what seemed like hours of playing, Boh finally felt tired. "We can play again later." Chihiro would always say after tucking him in. "Chihiro?" Boh peeped before she could leave the room. "Yeah?" "When you and Haku get married, you'll still play with me?"

Chihiro's face burned a bright red as her heart threatened to pop out of her chest. "M-m-married?" She stuttered, trying not to to upset Boh. "Marriage is a big, big step. Haku doesn't even like me that way. So, there's no need to worry." She said, knowing there wasn't any way a powerful spirit would think of her like that. "That's not true! Haku misses you and never stops thinking about you!" Boh protested. Chihiro was stunned for a moment, trying to process this information. "Boh, don't worry about him. I promise I won't stop playing with you. Now, go to sleep." "Okay..." He said sleepy, and dozed off. Chihiro undid the curtains from the doorway and left Yubaba's office to head back to work. But, something crawled up her spine and she looked behind. There was nothing though and she continued her way to the elevator.

For the first part of the day, she had an odd feeling that crept on her shoudler, making her heart beat fast. But, she couldn't figure out what it was as she worked on the customers.

"Chihiro! I got lunch!" Rin said as she walked passed Chihiro helping a spirit out of the tub. She smiled in response as the spirit thanked and tipped her. "I'll clean up, you go ahead." She said, grabbing the mop. Rin gave a thumbs up, off to get the food. Chihiro then mopped and cleaned the area, but not without the feeling of her stomach in knots. "You seem to have changed spirits around here."

That voice was only heard in her dreams. The voice would melt away her pain for as long as that dream lasted throughout the night. Now, he stood behind her. After 9 years of incompletion, she felt her heart piece together.

 _"Haku?"_

She turned her head slowly, tears already feeling her eyes. There he stood, in the same way she saw him as she first arrived. He aged, but it didn't matter now. He was still the Haku she knew. The Haku she was in love with.

Hearing his name slip from Chihiro's lips made his heart melt. She was still the human he yearned for all these years. He saw her as she walked out after playing with Boh, but he was too chickened to walk up to her. He watched her from above, seeing her please the customers and finally mustered up some confidence. She really did change the spirits.l

"Chihiro, I..." He started, but soon stopped as her eyes turned cold. "You... abandoned me!" She shouted in his face in anger. "I've waited for you to finally meet again and you never came! It's been 9 years, Haku! I had to do it myself, and when I get there, you go out for a week!" Hot fresh tears fell down her cheeks as her heart ached, feeling too many emotions. Haku's stomach flipped as guilt consumed his body. "Chihiro, please listen to me." He pleaded, taking a hold of her wrists. "No! I was lonely and your promise was the only thing that made me feel like there was hope. But, you didn't care enough for a stupid human girl. Tell me, Haku... Did you only say that promise to get rid of me?" Her voice broke, no longer filled with rage. Sadness dripped from her words, making Haku almost freeze.

He took his hands into hers, feeling how warm they were against his cold skin. He made her look at him with her chocolate eyes, almost making him swallow his words. "I'm sorry. I would never purposely abandon you. I don't have the magic to see you, no matter how much I used. But, I'm sorry for not being there. You mean a lot to me, Chihiro. I could never forget you..." "Do you mean it?" "More than words can describe..."

In an instant, he felt Chihiro against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you so much, Haku." She softly said as her tears started to stop. Haku began to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Nothing could separate them now. "I missed you too, Chihiro."

"I don't think it takes that long to mop, Chi-" Rin shut her mouth, stopping in her tracks as she saw the scene in front of her. "I'll come back later..." She said too quiet for the two to hear or even see her.

Haku pushed Chihiro back a bit to wipe away her wet cheeks, seeing her innocent smile. He took notice of the bandage on her left one. "What happened here?" "Don't worry about it." "Chihiro, if someone tried hurting you, I'll-" Chihiro giggled, cutting him off. He stopped his sentence and smiled.

 _My Chihiro..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The red fox with striking white eyes continued her way through the clouds and came down when a palace came in view. She lowered her body, sprinting into the giant doors. A handful of spirits were in the room, but ignored the new one coming in. The fox spirit soon found who she was looking for.

"Your highness." Yuki said softly, shifting her form into a young woman. Her hair was blood red with snow white strands and her black dress was loosely on her body as it hung all the way down to her feet. She bowed and played with her fingernails, unsure to what to do with what she had done.

"Ah, Yuki... No need to bow. You are on this team, I give you the same respect and mine is not higher. Now, we have to find Ryo. I'm sure she got word from Ankoku by now." A woman said who stood, towering over the fox spirit, with light blue hair down to her feet. Her skin was a dark blue as her eyes shined like emeralds.

"My Lady, I have received word from..."

The voice belonged to a girl, who looked no older than 15. Brown hair spilled to her shoulders with amber eyes looking at the fox spirit as she stopped her sentence. "Yuki, you did it! I know it was hard to play with Chihiro like that, but everything will be cleared up!" She said as she noticed the spirit's nervousness.

"How much longer until we can finally talk to Chihiro personally? You really can't keep having a spirit's power in a mortal body a secret for long. And, with the way we're doing it may seem like we're trying to kill her." "Yuki," Lady butted in. "We had to get her blood. There is no other way we can do this. Ankoku is tracking her and soon will bring her here. Then we can explain her power and our plan so she won't be in any danger." She said with her soothing voice.

"The Lady is right, there's nothing wrong here. It'll be over soon and we'll live with our normal lives as Chihiro lives in her new one." Ryo said. "But for now," The Lady started. "I can give the girl a heads up without freaking her out too bad... I'll think of something." She finished, gaining a small smile from Yuki. But, it soon faded. "What about the ones around her? They wouldn't let any stranger take her away. And he does have to..." Yuki trailed off, knowing what would happen to the human.

Ryo's eyes turned colorless, not wanting to think of the loved ones of Chihiro. The Lady stayed silent. "Ankoku will take care of that. Whether or not I like it, he's going to have to make her shed blood."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You weren't kidding when Yubaba makes us work even harder." Chihiro grumbled, mopping the hallway again even harder. It had to be spotless. Once she was done, she dumped the water out. "You're telling me! It gets crazy around here! But now, we actually get to enjoy ourselves for a bit during the night!" Rin smiled, thinking about her few fun moments at these festivals. "Haku changed Yubaba's ways and made our lives less miserable. Now that you're here, I'm sure Haku will actually have fun."

Chihiro stopped for a moment, looking at Rin as the words slipped from her mouth. "Haku doesn't like these festivals?" She asked, walking up to her as she helped clean the windows. Rin didn't say anything for a moment. She always saw Haku standing from how close he could get to the gate. He would stand for hours, and no one was sure why. Of course, everyone expected he was waiting. Chihiro shouldn't know right now, she would blame herself for affecting Haku's life that much.

"He... would have to meet all these important spirits! It's an honor, but it's basically all he does at the festivals since he is one himself." Rin explained, which was true. Ever since Haku quit, he was been getting famous and powerful, earning respect from the highest. Chihiro was silent, of course Haku would be meeting all those spirits.

"Chihiro, we'll have fun! I almost forgot! You don't have an outift, do you?"

Chihiro snapped from her thoughts, realizing what Rin just said. "Oh, you're right. I guess I'll just wear one of my spare clothes..." She replied, not thinking much of what she was going to wear. She would probably just sit around since she didn't know what to do. "Ah, Chihiro! I know the perfect outfit, it'll be my duty to get you ready for tonight!" Rin cheered. "Wait, wait, Rin! You don't have to-" "Oh, yes I will! You'll look more beautiful than ever!" Rin put her hand son Chihiro's cheeks and squished them together slightly. Chihiro blushed at the compliment, finally giving in to Rin. "Ok, ok. I'll go."

"Good, now dump that water out and put this away for me please."

Chihiro grabbed the rags and dumped Rin's water. As she turned and closed the door, she saw a blue figure from the corner of her eye. The figure flew passed by her as the wind almost made her fall. She caught her breath, suddenly feeling like her soul jumped out.

 _Chihiro, listen to me_

Her heart jumped as she heard a female voice speak from nowhere. She looked all around and saw no one. "Who's there?" She asked, voice shaking with the rest of her body. Chills raced around her spine, feeling her skin turn cold.

 _Chihiro, don't be afraid . We're here to help_

"We?"

Suddenly, the figure appeared from thin air. Light blue hair reached to her feet as her blue skin was covered with a silk robe. Her emerald eyes looked into Chihiro's. Chihiro couldn't help but slowly walk up to the woman, despite her fear crawling up her spine. She couldn't feel her body, the numbness reached her mind as she stared at the mysterious spirit. "I... I don't understand. Is this about..." Chihiro thought back to the rose, was this the one who sent that?

 _All questions will have answers. You'll find out . But, right now, there is no time . Don't be afraid, trust the ones who say they can help your fate. We'll see each other again soon_

"W-wait!" She pleaded, but the spirit vanished as her voice echoed in her mind. She was unsure on how to gather the new information as she didn't realize Haku swooping her off her feet. "Chihiro, what were you doing?!"

Her mind snapped as she suddenly felt his body against hers. He carefully put her down as she felt the floor on her feet again. "Um... what happened?" She asked suddenly feeling blood rush to her head. "You don't know?" He asked worridly, voice almost cracking. "Rin called me saying you were just standing on thin air. She went to get some water and I saw you..."

He didn't finish his sentence as he recalled what just happened. Chihiro was looking at nothing with her feet standing on nothing. Her eyes were wondering in the same place in front of her as her breath was short. She couldn't have done that. Someone had to. "Haku," A soft voice peeped as he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down to see a worried Chihiro. "I'm sorry I scared you. I'm safe now..."

"I know I just..." He started, grabbing the human's hands into his. His heart raced as she looked at him. "It was scary to see you like that. I have no idea what that was... If anything happened to you..." "Haku..." Chihiro's cheeks flushed, looking into those jade eyes she always felt lost in them. "Thank you." Haku slowly pulled her in closer, taking in the tender moment. He tried speaking again, but his tongue was in knots. Come on, Haku! You're a dragon and you can't even tell her you love her when she's this close!

"Chihiro!"

The two jumped, letting each of their hands go. Haku cursed under his breath, wishing their moment lasted a bit longer. Rin came in, having a bowl of water with a piece of cloth. "I leave you for a minute and I see you walking on nothing outside! Let me see you!" She dipped the cloth into the nicely scented water, and rubbed it all over Chihiro's face rather roughly. "This will help with your overwhelming feeling." "Then maybe you should take some as well." "Har, har! But, seriously! What was going on?"

Chihiro stayed quiet for a moment. "I... I don't know. I'm sure it was..." "It was someone playing with her." Haku finished with anger filling in the room. "I think it's best to see Zeniba." "Zeniba?!" Chihiro squealed with joy. She had yet to visit her grandmother and a bit of guilt crawled in her stomach. "Hold it, Lizard! I promised Chihiro we would get an outfit for her tonight! Let me take care of her before you run off with her!" Rin teased, seeing the angry blush spreading on Haku's face. "Very well, Zeniba will be here anyway. I'm sure she'll look forward reuniting with you."

Chihiro nodded in response. "I have to greet the spirits coming in. I'll see you later tonight, right?" Haku asked, looking at Chihiro. She gave him her warmest smile and was dragged off by Rin to work.

Haku soon met the spirits coming in as they gave smiles and bows. Some simply said a quick hello while others had a long chat with the dragon. He cursed himself, wishing they would just greet and leave. He didn't want to seem rude, but his mind couldn't think of anyone else. He locked the smile into his brain, thinking of the way she acted and talked. He sighed deeply. "Please, please, please... Don't take forever getting ready."

A sudden force on his shoulder made him snap to present time. "Sorry!" He heard someone shout as he felt the air swift from his side. He looked to see who apologized and only saw a black figure running. "Wow, what a jerk." A spirit whispered. "He probably missed the train. It's one of those spirits..." Haku only shrugged it off, they must've been in a rush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This one is fine."

"Yeah, but it's not the best!"

"Rin, I'll be fine with this-"

"Here it is!"

Chihiro rolled her eyes playfully and looked behind as Rin held up a royal blue kimono with elegant green flowers spilling over it. It was beautiful. "Rin, that's what royalty wears! I'll disrespect them if I wear that!" "Come on, Chihiro! It'll look even better on you! You'll get Haku to fall in love with you even more."

Chihiro's face turned red. "Rin, he doesn't see me like that." She answered quietly, trying to hide her face. The thought of Haku returning her feelings was heavenly, but it wasn't going to happen. Even if it broke her heart, she'd have to accept a human and spirit cannot be in love eventually. "Stop talking all this nonsense. You know the way he looks at you. It's none of my business, but! If he does anything to you, he'll hear from me." Rin smiled, hugging Chihiro from behind, making her laugh.

"Now, go change! Your Prince is waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just a little bit longer..." A voice grumbled as they hid in the shadows. "A little longer until you can get out of this form..."

A tall slender man came in view. Their skin was pitch black with dark clothing, their face covered with a paper mask of a canine animal as their hair was a bundle of messy waves. His fingers twitched as he held tight to his weapon, a blade connected to a chain that ran all the way to the back of his spine. "I hope you can forgive what I'll do to you, Chihiro. It's for your life..."

He paced for some time, twitching even more. This human looking body did not suit him. "There she is!" He said, looking at the human from below, who was walking across the bridge. She seemed to be looking for someone. The spirit took a breath, adjusting his mask for comfort. "Here we go..." He whispered as the blade reflected the moonlight.

 **Woah, who were those two spirits talking about? What does Chihiro have that they want? Wil the rose finally have a meaning to this? We'll see next time !**


	4. Chapter 4: An Accident or Fate?

**It's me again! I would've posted sooner, but my power was out. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

 **I dont own Spirited Away, just my characters**

 **Chapter 4: An Accident or Fate?**

"Yes, it's an honor to have you visit our bathhouse." Haku said, bowing down to the giant river spirit above him. The same one that Chihiro helped when she first arrived. "And the same goes for you. I take it Chihiro is also here?" He smiled with his old teeth. "Chihiro?" He questioned, not knowing how he knew her or her real name. "Ah, there she is now!" He turned his head towards the human. Chihiro walked towards them, the brightest smile Haku had ever seen. He gulped, trying to control himself from not melting. "Ah, Chihiro!" The river spirit chimed as he made his way to the human. "I have not seen you since you have helped me. I give you a million thanks to your hardwork." He said, bowing down to her. Haku watched, feeling a but eased by the sight. "No, thank you! I greatly appreciate your gift of the medicine." "A heart of gold I see in you. Never let it die..." His words glided smoothly in the wind and he was off to enjoy himself.

Chihiro then turned to Haku, feeling her cheeks flush a red color. "So," "You look lovely..."

She covered her mouth with her hand, "And you look very handsome. I hope you're not busy. I was wondering if you could show me around." She said, brushing her outfit down with her hands nervously. She noticed Haku was always talking to someone before she finally has th encourage to walk up to him. It gave her an upsetting feeling that dragged her heart down. She saw the way everyone looked at him, with pride and trust in their eyes. Glitters formed in the females' eyes as they giggled around him. Her showing up probably made him look like a joke.

"Not at all, I've been waiting for you."

A few minutes have passed with silence between the two. Haku's mind raced with conversation starters or at least anything to make her think he was impressive. With each step, more spirits greeted and smiled at him. "Do you like these festivals, Haku?" Chihiro started, not looking at him as the two walked around. "They're fun for the customers. I see no reason to not like it."

"But, do you find them fun?"

Haku looked at her, trying to get where she was going with this. He thought about it, no he didn't. He waited, that's what he would do. But, the waiting was over. He had her now. "Now I do." Chihiro looked at him with her eyes sparkling, then looked away. She didn't say anything, but he could tell she was satisfied and happy with the answer.

"What's it like to meet these spirits?" She asked, really curious how they were. "Well, some talk a lot." Haku answered as she laughed. "But, in all seriousness, it's good to have them trust me. You never know when you need an allie in a fight. Now, I ask you a question." He said, looking at her confused face. "How did you know that river spirit?" "Oh, well. When I first got here, he was my first customer and I helped him get better. He gave me a herbal medicine, saving you and No Face."

"And the holidays in your world?"  
"Holidays?"  
"Chihiro, I plan to make some touches here. I can add celebrations your world celebrates here."

"You really want to do that? Haku, that seems like a lot of work-" "Chihiro, I'd be happy to. I feel like it would really bring spirits closer together. You changed us in a good way, I want to keep it like that." Chihiro could see from the corner of her eye spirits eyeing the two, giving Chihiro a bad feeling. It reminded her the cold reality. Haku could not share the same feelings as she did with him. The two were from different worlds. Spirits do not care about humans. If only she could transfer into one, but that wasn't possible.

"Just ignore them, Chihiro." Haku said, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her to him closer. "You're more welcomed than anyone else here." As much as Haku's words soothed her worries, they didn't seem true. But, that didn't mean Haku didn't just say it for her sake. "Haku, I..." She started, grabbing his hand. He was stunned first, a blush appearing across his pale face. "Ch-chihiro?" He turned to her, seeing her face burn with a red color. He didn't know what to expect. "I..."

"Is that my granddaughter that never visits me?"

Chihiro turned to the voice that suddenly bursted behind them. It was Zeniba. And, by her side, was No Face.

"Grandma! No Face!" She cheered, running towards and hugging the witch dearly, then No Face. The witch was dressed in her usual blue dress. No Face jumped up and down in glee as he hugged the human. "Ah! Ah! Ah?" "Yes, I missed you so much!" "It's good to see you, my dear. And, how much you've changed. But, you're still the same Chihiro I met before." She said with her smile growing. "We have a lot to catch up, but first you should enjoy yourself at this festival." "But, I just reunited with-" "Nonsense, Haku needed to pay me a visit anyway. I'm sure he wouldn't have mind taking you later." She said as she eyed Haku, who was behind Chihiro.

"Chihiro!" Rin suddenly called walking towards the human. "Go, my child! And No Face hopes you don't mind he tags along with you" Zeniba said. Chihiro looked at No Face and smiled. "Of course!" She said as the two were shooed towards Rin and walked around the stands. Zeniba then turned to the river spirit who had been waiting to gain Chihiro's attention again, but she was now gone. "I didn't mean to ruin your date but," She started, ignoring Haku's words of saying other, "You need to be watching a bit more. I can sense a spirit, a spirit that's not like us. Can't you?" "... I can't..." "That's because you're being distracted." She grinned.

He got what the witch was saying and felt heat from his chest. "We were just talking." He said through his teeth, hiding his embarrassment of Zeniba fingering him out. "Now, now, Haku. I don't care what you and Chihiro do together, I actually think you make a cute couple, but I will have to but in like earlier if it means not protecting her. That moment was vulnerable, they could've easily taken her off just like that. You should wait until we can at least figure out what it is."

Haku was silent for a moment. He couldn't and wouldn't let anyone like that thing lurking in the shadows go near his Chihiro. But, with what Zeniba had just said, he needed to watch after her, and not be with her. He sighed, disappointed with the situation. "Understood." He said in a low voice, as his eyes followed Chihiro with Rin dragging her around. He smiled slightly, soon he would be able to hold her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," Rin started as the three beings walked around. No Face was busy eating a roasted chicken as the two girls talked. "How is this festival treating you? Everything you hoped?" Rin asked, looking at Chihiro. The human smiled, nodding. Rin returned it. "Have you seen any spirits that might help with that rose?" She asked. Chihiro's smile soon dropped, her eyes seeming to lose their color. "No, I was hoping to see that fox spirit." She answered, looking down at her feet. "I'm sure someone will figure it out. Zeniba can definently help out." Rin reassured her as she patted Chihiro's back.

No Face suddenly dropped what he had been eating, making a loud sound that made Chihiro jumped. She turned to see a terrified No Face, shaking. "Ah...ah...ah..." He mumbled with fear, facing Chihiro. Chihiro put her hands on No Face's arms gently, trying to sooth the frighten spirit. "No Face, what's...!" She soon stopped, looking behind her. She saw a reflection of them on the window that belonged to a stand. Everything seemed normal, but something caught her eye.

A giant shadow was staring at her with white eyes. The shadow chanted, "soul, soul, soul..." Suddenly, the shadow shifted form, gaining a long tongue with mouth filled with sharp teeth and a massive body shape. It jumped out, aiming for Chihiro.

" _Chihiro_!"

She jumped and shut her eyes tightly. She put her arms in front of her for protection. She felt a sharp pain from both of her arms, and liquid started to flow out.

She flinched and opened her eyes quickly from the pain. She looked around and saw nothing but white. She looked down to her feet and saw rose petals around her. She gasped, backing away slightly. Blood dripped to the floor and she raised her arm up to see her wound. A slash from a creature.

"Chihiro." A voice called out and a spirit appeared. It was pitch black and their face was covered with a paper mask. "Do not fear me, Chihiro. There was a shadow spirit wanting to kill you, but I stopped him."

"What... where am I?" She asked, trying to keep her focus. She couldn't help, but look at the liquid dripping from his body. Either he was covered in it or he was made of it. "Do not worry about it now. First, I need you to trust me. I am Ankoku. I needed your blood in order to save you. That rose, is a message sent from my master, Ryo. She and other spirits will help you fulfill your destiny. Time is running out and I cannot take you with me now. But, remember one thing. I am a friend."

.

.

.

.

"This is all my fault. I should've been watching closely! I'm such an idiot!"

"Calm down, Haku! I don't want to hear your mushy blames. She's fine for now. She'll be in some pain though. Keep an eye on her while I deal with No Face."

Chihiro slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust her vision from the light in the room. She moved her hand slowly, gaining the feeling of the rest of her body. She sat up, looking around her surroundings. Haku closed the door and turned back around. His eyes lit up as he saw Chihiro up.

"Chihiro!" He raced back to her side, wrapping his arms around her. "Haku," She mumbled in his shirt, feeling his warmth and safety. He pulled away, looking at her wounds. "Are you okay? Do you need some food?" He asked, using his thumbs to massage her arms.

Chihiro shook her head. "Can you... tell me what happened?" His eyes seemed to lose their color as her words slipped out. He couldn't look into her eyes and just aimed his sight at her arms. "A shadow spirit jumped out of that window and on you. But, something went through it, and killed it. You fell down, unconscious, with these slashes. I took you back in the bathhouse and Rin, No Face, and Zeniba came to see you." He thought for a moment. "That shadow spirit was killed, but I don't know who did it."

Chihiro looked down to Haku's hands and thought for a moment. "You scared me, Chihiro. Are you sure you're all right?" He asked, finally looking at her. She thought about telling him everything. She didn't know if it was a good idea. _Ankoku_... said he was a friend. Other spirits were trying to help. That rose really was a message. If he was losing it by this, then it didn't seem like he could handle what was going on. She should wait until she was ready to face this situation. "I'm okay."

Haku sighed, feeling a bit nauseous. That spirit almost killed her. He wasn't there to protect her. And, someone else was. Although he was grateful, he didn't know who did it. He didn't think Chihiro would either, making her scared about her this whole scenario. He had to admit, he was too.

"Kamaji brought in a herbal drink. He figured you might have a headache." Haku reached to the table beside the bed, grabbing a cup. He gave it to Chihiro, whose fingertips touched his, making him feel chills by her warm touch against his cold skin. She sniffed it, making a face.

"Come on, you can do it. It'll make you feel better." He said with a smile on his face. Chihiro sighed. "Well, Kamaji did make it for me." She took a deep breath and chugged the liquid, trying not to spit it out, and finally exhaled. Haku took the cup away from her, and examined her arms.

"I can give you some relief from your wound." He said, looking down at it again. She smiled. "It'll hurt a little. Breath in." She did so as he mumbled something under his breath, pressing his thumb against the skin. She clenched her teeth and tried her best not to let out a painful sound. Quickly, the pain went away with a cold touch to it.

"Who's room is this?" "It's mine."

Chihiro's face burned red, she was in his bed! "I feel better now. I should go so-"

"Rest now, Chihiro." He whispered, pushing her back slowly until she laid completely down. "But-" "No nothing. I don't mind you being here and you need to rest." _I want you to be here... "_ I'll be in my office, next door, when you wake up. Zeniba said she has some medicine for you." He said, tucking her in. "Maybe we can do something together later." He said almost too softly for Chihiro to hear. His face was slightly red. He had to tell her about her situation soon, but first she should have some time to relax. "I'd like that, Haku." She said with flushed cheeks, finally falling asleep.

He did not leave her side, only watching the girl sleep soundly. He had to protect her, he loved her. But, now was not the time to tell her, and he didn't know if there even was a good time. For now, he could only say it to himself, "I love you, Chihiro..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX4

"Any word from Ankoku?" Yuki asked, releasing her hand from the door and closing it. She spotted Ryo and The Lady with a bunch of books around them. In the room, a rectangular shaped pool was in the middle of the room. In it was a black liquid, rose petals floating above it. Yuki tip toed and stepped up to the edge. "Nothing?" She frowned.

Ryo shook her head. "Actually, he'll be here soon."

Suddenly, the liquid began to stir, creating ripples along the surface. The petals soon moved faster in a circle. A hand broke through and soon a coyote beast climbed out. It was Ankoku.

The Lady placed her book to the side and went up to him as well as Ryo. "Ankoku! How do you feel?" Ryo asked, lending a hand to the coyote. Black liquid dripped from his body as he let out a breath. It felt good to be out of that form. He removed the paper mask that had not been stained from the liquid, and set it down. "I'm fine. How's everything here?" He asked, using his hand to try and scrape the liquid off a part of his face, and fling it back at the pool. "We have met the others, they're willing to be a part of it." The Lady said, handing him a towel.

"So, have you told Chihiro?" Yuki asked, a bit anxious about the answer. He turned to the fox spirit, smiling. "I did. Hopefully, She trusts me to bring her here next time." He answered, wrapping the towel around his body. Ryo looked at his claws, blood had stained them. So, he _did_ do his job. "Good, you should clean up and get some rest. We're almost done securing the castle anyway." Ryo smiled at the coyote, who nodded and went his way out.

The Lady looked at Ryo once Ankoku left. "How do you feel about this, Ryo?" She asked as Yuki also looked at her. Her smile fell off her face, knowing what The Lady meant. This Chihiro is about to walk into the same path she did.

"I just hope Chihiro will understand. It's not easy turning into a spirit."

 **Okay, that's it for this chapter ! Are the spirits really going to help Chihiro? Are there more spirits wanting to kill her and what for? Wait til the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5: Chihiro and Tatsu

**hey! i'm really really sorry i haven't updated ! i was stuck on this for awhile and i was trying to keep up with my grades! but, i finally finished this chapter! i tried to add some more info, if you're a bit confused, everything will be cleared up, i promise!**

 **Chapter 5: Chihiro and Tatsu**

"This is outrageous! Almost as much as you being chosen!"

Ryo tried her best not to roll her eyes at the older spirit. Ankoku could see her frustration surface as the spirit continued to complain.

Ankoku was standing beside Ryo as she sat in a chair. The Lady sat next to her on her left as Yuki was to her right. Other spirits were present in the room as well, all sitting at the long table. His mix of brown and white fur was cleaned from the back liquid earlier. He wore a black jacket and grey pants with a gold design at the chest and sleeves.

The spirit had a long white beard, a slightly hunched back with a brown color schemed robe wrapped around him. His wrinkles showed much more as his eyes glared at the girl, frowning deeply. "It happened once, and Ryo was a fool! Now, it has been Tatsu who fell for humans!" He shouted with hatred dripping from his words. Ryo tensed up, balling up her fists as her eyes were slightly bloodshot. "You can't do anything about it! I'm here now and so is Chihiro! And, she will be becoming of Tatsu!" She shouted, shooting out her seat. Ankoku palced a hand on her shoulder, but it didnt do much to comfort her. Everyone spoke all at once now, trying to get their opinion out.

"Hisato, Tatsu knew exactly what she was doing then, and she knows what she decided now!" The Lady spoke, making her voice loud and echo through the room.

"My Lady, this should be forbidden! Humans in the Spirit World should not be here! Now, they're becoming one of us!"  
"Ryo knew what he was doing and so did Tatsu choosing these beings to take over! Ryo has been keeping their legacy up far better than you have your part!"

Ryo could feel her throat tighten up. She hated when they talked about the Spirit before she was chosen to take place.

"Settle down!" A female spirit spoke. "We cannot change Tatsu's decision, she made it years ago. It is our turn to do our part, Ryo must accomplish this decision of hers and we must help fulfill it. You're either with or against it, Hisato. Ryo only needs five spirits for the transformation."

Hisato's face wrinkled up with anger as his white beard began to twist in knots. "Very well, I may excuse myself from this mission. It is a foolish choice, much like Ryo's decision." With that out of his mind, he swiftly swung his arm in front of his face as white lights began to grow all around him, and finally disappeared with his body. "I thought he'd lever leave." The girl spoke, sitting comepeltly back down. Ryo looked at the remaining spirits in the room. "Thank you for coming, I await for your final decisions in taking part of the transformation of Chihiro." She spoke to them as they nodded. One by one, all had soon left to only have The Lady, Yuki, Ankoku, and herself in the room.

"Ry- I mean..." Yuki started, but Ankoku finished.

" _Renata_ ,"

Ryo tensed up at the sound of her former name. Pictures flashed in her mind, making her lose focus for a moment. Her eyes were teary and she quickly blinked them away. Everyone around her seemed to look at her with a look, a look she hated to see. "I'm fine. I'm not worried about him. He won't do anything." She said as she slowly placed her palm out on the table. "I'm worried about the spirits who will though." Ankoku knew exactly who.

"Hakuryuu."  
"Exactly, and we have to stop him before he unleashes another fight. And this time, he'll want to finish it."  
"Then we need Chihiro now."

Yuki gulped as those words slipped from Ankoku's mouth. "Be careful." She whispered as crystals began to piece through her shoulders. Ankoku eyed the rocks as she started to chip them off her body. "Please take them, it's the least I can do. They'll do some protection." She said as placed them in Ankoku's hand. He smiled as he put them in a pocket of his jacket. "Hopefully, we'll return with a human. Wish us luck." Ryo said with a smile as they made their way out.

Ankoku slipped out the famous mask he wore when he had to wear the liquid. "You don't need that today." Ryo said as she place her fingers on the tip, slowly pushing it down. Ankoku showed a confused face.

"You're going in your regular form."  
"But Chihiro has only seen me in my other one."  
"Yes, but she'll see you sooner or later. And, the sooner, the faster she'll trust us. Besides,"

The door swung open as the two entered the room with the pool. Rose petals started to fly around her as the liquid stirred around. With a snap of her fingers, the liquid shot at Ankoku as it consumed his body. "You hate that form, don't you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Granny!"

Chihiro had just woken up, with Zeniba and No Face by her side.

"We're so glad you're okay, my dear. No Face sensed something, but he was too scared to do anything." Zeniba explained. No Face's head fell down. "Ah..." He spoke softly, fidgeting with his fingers. "Aw, No Face. I'm okay now." Chihiro soothed, rubbing his arm with affection. "Now, are you in any pain right now?" The witch asked. Chihiro did feel an aching pain through her arms. "Yeah..." "Then take this. I put some spells on it, it'll definitely speed up the healing process of your wounds." Zeniba then took out a brown bottle with writing scribbled on it. Chihiro eyed it for a moment, not really sure if she wanted to ask what was in it. "Okay." Zeniba smiled.

She lifted her hand in the air, retrieving a small glass cup, and poured the liquid in. "Chihiro, do you feel alright?" "Yeah, just some pain-" "No, I meant emotionally." Chihiro froze for a moment, trying to process the question. Zeniba sighed as she stopped pouring and lend the glass to the girl. She waited for Chihiro to finish. "Darling, you were attacked for a reason. A reason I just found out."

Chihiro's eyes widen at the words coming out of the witch's mouth. She didn't seem to be liking the situation either. No Face also stayed silent and sat down. "Chihiro, you're not like other humans anymore. Your soul has changed ever since you left the Spirit World. A spirit soul to be precise. When spirits die, they're still here, but... not like before. They don't have one anymore and they become corrupted. They seek for a new one to take. That's why that shadow spirit attacked you, you have one."

Chihiro was silent the whole time, taking in all the information. She pieced all the fragments together. The rose, the dreams, Ankoku, the shadow spirit, it was all coming together. So, what now?

"My child, you don't have to worry." Zeniba suddenly said, breaking Chihiro's thoughts. "But, my soul is a spirit's? They're other ones trying to kill me? Granny, I..." She stopped, not wanting to make the situation worse by adding in Ankoku and the others. She felt a hand begin to pet her shoulder affectionately. "Right now, you must relax. This is new for everyone, even me. You know, Haku actually stayed in this room until I showed up awhile ago. He's worried too, but he still wants you to be comfortable around this place. It is your home." She said, remembering their little conversation.

"Haku, it's been a few hours, I think you should rest as well."  
"But, someone might try and-"  
"I won't let it happen, Haku."  
"I know, but... I want to be the one protecting her..."

"Really?" Chihiro asked, cheeks beginning to heat up. "Really. Now, if you're up for it. There's someone who wants to see you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You definitely scared me, Chihiro." Kamaji commented, fluffing up his pillow. "You sure you don't want me to give you another drink?" He asked. Chihiro remembered the painful taste of the medicine. She almost shivered at the memory. "No, Zeniba gave me some to ease the pain. Haku also used his magic too." She answered, rubbing both her arms together to feel softer skin from the healing process. Zeniba said she should have no scar leftover, just sensitive skin for awhile. Kamaji nodded, adjusting his body to rest. Rin was also in the boiler room. She had been hugging Chihiro for awhile until she let her go, and sat next to her. "It's scary to think something like that suddenly appeared." Rin commented as she began to get up. "Well, time to rest for me."

Chihiro also got up, saying goodnight to the old man before following Rin to their room. Even though she wasn't tired at all, it might've been the medicine, she still wanted to be with Rin.

Rin looked at the human girl as they walked through the hallways, who seemed to be in thought. A small smile was on her face and her cheeks appeared to be a bit pink. "Are you thinking about the lizard?"

Chihiro's eyes widen and was snapped back to reality. Her face grew more red as the spirit fingered her out. She struggled to make up another reason. "It wasn't like-! I was just-!" "Oh Chihiro, when are you going to confess your feelings?"

"Never."  
"Never?! Don't tell me you're still with the human/spirit excuse."

Chihiro kept quiet for a moment. Rin doesn't know about her soul being a spirit's. "Has that ever happened? A human and a spirit?" She asked softly, tugging onto her hair. Rin could tell she was anxious to know. "Only in stories. I've never seen it with my own eyes. Until, I met you." She giggled, playfully pushing the human.

"So, you think... maybe..." Chihiro began, twirling a piece of her hair with her fingers. "Chihiro, you don't have to worry about anything." Rin said as Chihiro smiled with rosy cheeks. It was almost like Chihiro was glowing with happiness inside her.

"Not that I want to bring in the past, but I want to know a little about your life before you came back." Rin said as they reached their room at last. "Okay, ask anything." Chihiro insisted as she helped Rin with the quilts and sheets. "Tell me about... what you did mostly." "Well, before I left, I'd just begun art college, a place where you learn about a subject to get yourself a career." Chihiro tried to explain, assuming Rin didn't know much about what humans do. "I met some nice people, like the guy who gave me the rose." Chihiro continued as her head was flooded by the short memories of her life before. Though she had been mourning over her parents' death, she still had little moments of light. And the times before the death would always be stored in her memories.

Haku softly landed himself on the balcony railing, making no sound on setting his foot to the wooden floor. He could hear Chihiro and Rin talking. He stayed where he was for a moment, not wanting to seem to be eavesdropping on their conversation. But, with his ears and how thin the doors have been, he didn't have a choice.

Rin sensed the dragon out there, but said nothing. "So, can you tell me more about the guy who gave you the rose?" She said. Haku tensed at the question. He saw the boy give her the rose. He cursed at himself, Rin probably knew he was there. And, he also knew how much she liked teasing him about his feelings. "Tadashi? Um..." Haku couldn't help, but come closer to the door, waiting what she had to say.

"He's a nice guy. He helped me with a lot of things in class. And, when he gave me the rose, it felt really nice..."

"Do you still think about him?"

Haku's stomach dropped, as two emotions filled his mind and heart. Did Chihiro still think of a human from her world? What did that make him to her? Rin could feel the anger in the room, but she also sensed a bit of sadness. "As more than a friend? No, he's a good guy and I hope he has a good life. That's all." She answered without hesitation. Tadashi was a very funny, cute guy, but her heart would always be Haku's. Nobody could change her mind.

Haku sighed almost loud enough for Chihiro to hear, so he quickly shut his mouth. He decided to wait for a bit before he would reveal he was actually standing there the whole conversation. He brought himself to the roof as he thought about the girl. She only revealed she didn't like _Tadashi_ , but it didn't mean she likes _him_.

"That's all I needed to hear. Well! I'm off to bed! I don't know about you, but my back is aching!" Rin said, stretching as she walked to her bed. Her plan had worked, now it was Chihiro and Haku's turn to finally confess. All she needed to do was wait. "Sleep well, Rin." Chihiro said softly as she watched the spirit get comfortable. She soon found Rin snoozing. The sun turned the sky into an orange/light blue mix as it began to rise. It reminded the human of her original world. There were some things she was going to miss, but she had to look forward.

Chihiro soon stepped outside to the balcony, feeling a bit energetic. It didn't seem like a bad idea to have so much energy later on up until now. She now had to stay up, doing nothing. She swayed her feet in a pattern, thinking. She really did need to relax, but her mind was consumed by Ankoku, Ryo, the others. Her soul had changed and now, corrupted spirits wanted to take it. What was she now?

"Are you busy?"

Chihiro almost jumped at the sudden voice. But, she knew who it was. "Haku? I thought you'd be resting." She said as she got up, looking at Haku.

"Remember what I said earlier?"

Chihiro's cheeks flushed with a pink tone. "Don't you need sleep? You worked all night..." She spoke, feeling guilty to take away his time to rest. "Spirits don't need sleep. It's rather just something to relax. I don't mind." He floated in front of her as his feet jumped off the balcony. He had a hand out to Chihiro with a small smile. Chihiro looked at him for a moment, she did want to. And, she needed it. She took his hand as he pulled her closer.

Her body was now floating with him. With a feeling of panic to the new experience, she clenched to Haku's shirt. He had to hold in a laugh at her reaction. "Whoops! Sorry, it's a bit new to me..." She sheepishly said, starting to let go of his shirt. He took her other hand, and led both of them to his back as she shifted her body around. The two now were going a bit faster as Chihiro was on top of his back. The wind blew into her hair as she felt her body feel much lighter. "Close your eyes..." Haku spoke up softly, not looking at her. She didn't say anything, but did so. For a few moments nothing happened, but suddenly she felt Haku's back began to change and felt soft hair against it. A soft grunt as heard and she opened her eyes again. A blue mane was replaced as she saw a dragon head bobbing up and down against the wind. "Haku," She softly whispered. Ever since she had given his name, she wasn't sure if he could shift back into a dragon. Her question had been answered as she was still amazed like the first time. She leaned her body closer to him as she held to his horns.

It had grown silent between the two as they flew for some time. Chihiro admired the view as they went on. Soon, something really caught her eye. A forest was flourished in an area, seeming to have a blue color scheme to it. Haku seemed to slow down a bit as it came to view. This must be their destination. Haku flew over the forest as Chihiro looked down to look at the creatures and plants. Her eyes grew wide at the tiny spirits living there. She rose her head back to the front and she began to see a body of water. Haku slowed down even more as she sat up. They got even closer and finally they were up to the surface. The water was very clean with a mix of dark and light blue as it shimmered. Haku grunted softly and squirmed under her body. "You want me to get off?" She asked, a bit unsure. He nodded. She looked down at the water and slowly put her foot down. It didn't break the surface. She was amazed at first and swung her other leg off to the water. She still hung onto the dragon, not knowing if letting go would sink her down. She could see the dragon showing off a toothy grin at her reaction.

"Haku, is this your... river?" She asked, turning to him. He only looked at her as he slowly let his body touch the water. She still held on as he pulled her under. She held a breath and closed her eyes as she met the water. But, as soon as her body went under, she could no longer feel Haku's body. She opened her eyes as the water blurred her vision, and he was nowhere to be found Chihiro, it's okay. I'm right here.

The sudden voice made her jump. She opened her mouth to say something, but only bubbles spilled out. She quickly covered her mouth, scared to fill her lungs with water. _**Chihiro, you don't have to hold your breath and you can talk with your mind.**_

 _I... can?_  
 **Yes...**

Chihiro soon shut her mouth again, not wanting Haku to see every thought in her mind _ **. I'm not going to hear everything you think, only when you want me to.**_

She almost sighed at that.

 _ **Is there something you don't want me to know?**_  
 _No! It's just... you wouldn't want your mind read like a book, would you?_  
 _ **...Fair enough**_

Chihiro let out a tiny laugh that left bubbles around her mouth. She suddenly felt the water warm up for a half second. She shrugged it off.

 _Haku, where are you exactly?_  
 _ **Well, this is my river, and... this is me. A part of me, I've connected myself to it, and here I am...**_  
 _Oh!_  
 _ **Are you impressed?**_  
 _Very. It's amazing! How many animals live here?_  
 _ **I'm not sure, but my river welcomes them all...**_

Chihiro smiled even more, not realizing how much there was of the Spirit World. This was just one peice, and it fascinated her. It made her wonder about herself as well, her spirit soul.

.

 _ **There's a house here, by the way. I stay there when I have to attend my river for longer trips. I can show you next time we come.**_  
 _Why can't you show me now?_  
 _ **Because I need to take you back...**_  
 _Already?!_

She heard the river spirit laugh. Time had flew right by the two as they talked throughout the early morning. You need to rest, I've talked to Yubaba, you can rest for your first shift. You need it. Chihiro let out a pout, but agreed with him. The spell and medicine began to stop. Now, it was her body's time to start using it. You don't mind taking me back here? I'd be more than happy to, Chihiro. The human sighed, finally seeming to unwind from her problems. She suddenly felt the water pressure against her cheeks as if someone was cupping them. And, Haku was. The feeling was stinging her whole body. _**Do you feel a little bit better** **?**_ _Yes... **Good, come on, we need to discuss something when we get back to the bathhouse...**_

Chihiro's body was suddenly lifted up at of the water. She was surprised she was completely dry as her body slipped to the surface. Haku's dragon body slipped below her as they took of out of the water. Chihiro couldn't help, but laugh at the sensation she was feeling in her stomach. Haku kept his smile to himself as he heard the human enjoy the ride. But, a weight was stuck on his chest, refusing to leave. He knew exactly what it was, but he had to push it down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo jolted up, almost a bit confused where she was. Her dreams, no... her memories flooded her head again. She quickly recollected the events that were unfolding. She and Ankoku had just reached the bathhouse, waiting for Chihiro.

"Ryo." A voice spoke as she turned to them. "Are you all right?" Ankoku asked. He towered over the girl as the two were on top of a roof of a house nearby the bathhouse. The rain poured on the two as Ryo was getting soaked. But, Ankoku's body was dry as the liquid shielded him, and the rain simply bounced off of him. He seemed to like to not be in the human looking form as she noticed his hands were not tapping. "Yeah, yeah... I'm okay..." She answered, trying to cover her out of breath voice. "Was it your past life?" He asked slowly. Soon nothing could be heard other than the rain falling. Ryo did not speak, and Ankoku got his answer.

"Ankoku?"  
"Yes?"  
"How did you feel? When it was my turn to take over? To have a 15-year-old ex-human girl as your master?"

It was Ankoku's turn to not speak. She had only asked that question once and it was one of their first conversations. It was when _Renata_ became a spirit. Ankoku never gave her a straight answer. He assumed she wasn't expecting the same one now. "It had never been like that, such a young one like you. At first, I thought it was a foolish choice, but I had to live with it. Almost like White Beard back there," He slightly laughed. "Now, I'm glad you're the one who was given a second chance. I know it wasn't your decision to be the spirit, and I don't think it will be Chihiro's either. Maybe she'll see you as a friend one day, and maybe us too."

"Time... It's all we need right now." Ryo said softly, trying to brush away Chihiro's feelings. What a terrible fate it would seem at first to her. And, even worse to be the one doing it to another, knowing how much the pain will consume you. "And, what about you, Ryo?" Ankoku spoke up. Ryo only took a deep breath, as if trying to feel something. She almost felt the pain from her experience stab her in the back. "I'm not sure, Ankoku." She answered him. The two stayed silent once more, both feeling a bit negative. It's not like they do this everyday, change someone's life completely with no choice. But, it wasn't their first time. And, they didn't have a choice either. Ryo looked up as she heard a faint sound. She turned her head to the source.

"Here she comes."  
"Alone?"  
"No, with a dragon."  
"That change things."  
"Only the time we take her."

Ankoku slowly got up, picking up Ryo as well. "Let's go before the dragon senses us." A rose petal was flowing with the wind as it was carried toward the bathhouse. "Another message?" "This time it will actually answer some questions." Ryo answered, "The dragon won't know." Ankoku didn't say anything as he looked at her. He noticed something in the petals as it seemed to shine when the light hit it. He reached inside in one of his pockets to find nothing. "I used Yuki's crystals. Chihiro will recognize them." Ryo answered as he took notice. "Well, we have to prepare for the storm heading our way. Hopefully we'll have some issues solved before we get Chihiro." With that said, Ryo used her fingernail to cut a tiny slit on the tip of her finger. A single black drop of liquid fell in front of her. The drop began to change shape as it finally made a ring around the two spirits. She mumbled something under her breath and the ring was filled with more liquid as rose petals began to pop out, and float above it. "Hold your breath." She teased as Ankoku softly smiled. The liquid soon rose up and covered the two. It splashed back down and disappeared into nothing as the rose petals made their way towards the bathhouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chihiro slightly smiled at the view of the bathhouse coming closer. She sighed softly as she brushed Haku's mane with her fingers. She lazily looked at the water, seeing it shine as the sun was going down. She suddenly saw a speck fly over the surface. She blinked several times to check if she was just imagining, but more came as she finally realized what they were. Rose petals.

Her hand suddenly gripped tightly onto Haku, unaware of her body shaking. Haku noticed and took action. He planned to drop her off at her room, but at her sudden state, being alone shouldn't be an option. He slowly rose higher as he flew up to his room's window. "Um, Haku. My room is..." She stopped as she heard Haku softly grunted, indicating her to get off. She did so and before she could turn to the dragon, he had already shifted back.  
"Haku," She started, but stopped as Haku drew closer to her. Her face started to heat up as she realized how close their lips were. "Chihiro, are you okay?"

"You... you noticed."  
"It wasn't hard to. Tell me what's bothering you..."

Chihiro didn't want to say, She didn't know how. What could she tell him? Spirits are trying to kill her while others are trying to change her destiny, and her soul is now a spirit's. "I..." Haku placed a hand on her cheek, feeling the heat. "Did... Zeniba tell you about..." Haku started, realizing that must've been the reason that Chihiro acted like that. She closed her eyes, slowly nodding. "I told her to keep her mouth shut, but she never does. Come on." He placed his hand on her shoulder and guided her to a few doors. They entered a room with a bed, the same one Chihiro was in earlier. Haku's room.

"Haku, I can just go back to my-"  
"No."

He lifted Chihiro up off her feet, making her gasp softly. He carefully placed her on the bed as the quilt was flung off to the side for Chihiro to lay. He pulled it up her chest and sat down next to her. "You're staying here until you're well rested. I'll be right here." He said as he softly smiled. Chihiro smiled back as she finally felt herself relax. "Thank you, Haku... for everything." Soon, she fell into a deep sleep as Haku's hand softly massaged her arm, up to her hand, and held it. He placed his feet up, scooting closer to her. He still held her hand as he drifted off.

.

.

.

Chihiro couldn't feel her body, only her mind was awake. She searched around, but found nothing. The sensation of her fingers and toes came, finally gaining her complete body. "Haku?" She called out, but received no answer. She wasn't in his room, but on a hill, under a tree as fields of pink flowers stretched into forever. She set her hand down as felt something. She jolted to the left, not knowing what she touched. She soon realized it was a crystal. The same from the spirit she served. As she looked at sky, something was beginning to draw closer. Her body froze as she realized what it was, a dragon.

It flew in over the tree, making many green leaves fall and fly through the air. It landed itself inches away from the human, it seemed to be admiring the view. "My, this place is lovely." She spoke softly, voice as soft as silk as it glided one ear through the other.

Chihiro felt chills as the words seemed to echo through her entire body. She relaxed her muscles, trying to find her voice. "Yes, it is..."

"I'm glad you think so, Chihiro."  
"How..."  
"I've known you for awhile... Which is why I want you to have it..."

Chihiro stared at the dragon, looking at her details. Pink and white scales flourished around her body as her green mane was filled with leaves. Her eyes were a piercing yellow as they seemed to be teary. "Have this?" She asked, staring at the view. Her eyes began to tear up as hot tears fell. She had no idea why, but she could feel the pain this dragon did. She looked over to her, realizing she had shed tears as well.

"I did not have much time, but then I found you. I saw your soul, and I couldn't help, but think you were perfect. It's like... we were meant to come across." She spoke as Chihiro could physically feel her sadness. Chihiro stayed silent, listening to the beast as she continued. "No one has a choice, my fate is ending and soon yours will start. Please, do not fear me. All will make sense once we finish what we've started."

Chihiro's eyes widen at the new experience of feeling in her body. She could feel everything around her, like it was apart of her. Like it was... her soul. The dragon relaxed her head, looking exhasted. "I wish we had more time, but time is limited. We will see each other..."

"May I ask your name?"

The dragon perked her head as she looked deeply into Chihiro's eyes. She gave a soft smile. Her body soon faded as the wind grew stronger. Chihiro felt her body begin to disappear as well. She was beginning to wake up. She noticed the flowers growing more as the tree exploded with them all around. She suddenly felt the wind up to her ear, not startling her at all as she knew who it was.

 _"It's Tatsu."_

.

.

.

Chihiro's eyes slightly opened, looking around a few times before she shifted her body around. She felt the covers over her and a hand on her shoulder. She turned to her left and saw Haku, sleeping beside her. Chihiro smiled, resting her head on his chest. She knew he was always going to be there, human or not. She was never going to be alone.

 **that's it for now! i'll post more often, i promise! so, the story continues as Chihiro meets the former spirit as the others try to solve problems before her fate is sealed. wait till the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning

**hey! i'm back with another chapter! this chapter has some important info so don't skip over anything! sorry this wasn't sooner, this chapter was a little hard to write but I got it down! I've already started the next, so expect that soon! this chapter will clear some stuff and if you're still confused, just let me know !**

 **Spirited Away is not mine**

 **Chapter 6: The Beginning**

"Ryo! Ryo!"

The girl jolted up, head aching as she clenched her hands around it. She knew exactly why, and it made her sigh of relief. She looked up, she fell asleep shortly after she and Ankoku returned. Yuki and The Lady were also present in the room. She remembered, they were all waiting for an answer from Chihiro. Finally, Ryo received it. "Are you alright?" Yuki asked as she tapped her fingers together.

"Yes! Tatsu contacted Chihiro with my message and she's ready for the first stage of her transformation!" She exclaimed, bursting out from her seat. As those words were spoken, Ankoku analyzed them, realizing the outcome. "If Tatsu contacted Chihiro, Hakuryuu must've sensed it too. He'll go after Chihiro." "Which is why we have to hurry. We need him out of the way before we start."

"Then we need to leave, now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haku!"

The spirit's head slowly turned and lifted up as his body felt heavy. Haku rubbed his eyes, feeling the sudden light burning them. He soon remembered the last few hours. He had taken Chihiro to his river, and she loved it, then they came back in his room. He lost track of time and soon realized it was night already, he missed part of his shift.

He looked at who woken him up and saw a very angry Rin.

He was almost confused at what she was doing in his room as he was hit by the tip of a mop. "Why didn't you tell me you took Chihiro while I was sleeping?!" She yelled, clenching hard onto the mop. "Hey! Keep your voice down!" He softly yelled at her as he turned his head to the sleeping Chihiro. He was kind of surprised she slept through Rin's shout. "Chihiro is knocked completely out. When a human sleeps, they reach a stage where they're basically unconscious. So, she was able to sleep through that." Rin explained, practically scaring Haku at how she knew exactly what he was thinking. "How do you-" "Chihiro told me once before you two reunited." She answered, remembering Chihiro explaining after the human was sleeping in, worrying Rin as she tried waking her up.

Haku shook that off, getting back to why Rin was angry. "I didn't take her. She wanted to come with me." "You could've left a note! She is my little sister and it does scare me when she wasn't in her bed when I woke up!" She retorted, crossing her arms. She dropped the frown as a tiny smile replaced it. "Did you confess yet?"

Haku's face blushed hard as his skin created goosebumps. "N-no!" He almost yelled at the top of his lungs, jumping up. He froze, almost forgetting Chihiro was beside him. He turned to look at her and saw she was turning, but finally got comfortable again. "Then why is she in your room, in your bed, cuddling you?" All was true, their hands were all over each other when Rin stormed in. "Chihiro had gotten some upsetting news lately and I didn't want her to sleep alone."

Rin's smile was dropped as she heard what he said. "What news?" She asked, sitting down beside Chihiro, looking at her as she slept. Haku didn't say anything for a moment, not knowing what to say. "Chihiro... has a spirit's soul. That's why that shadow spirit attacked her. It's... a lot for her to take in." He finally answered as Rin heard every word. She didn't know what to say, only watching Chihiro closely. Her eyes lit up as she stood up. "That's what Zeniba and Yubaba was talking about!" "Huh?"

Rin turned to him, smiling. "They're throwing another festival! In honor of Chihiro!"

Haku's eyes widen at the news. "Wait, wait, wait! Why would Zeniba and Yubaba be throwing a festival in honor of Chihiro?!" His scolded, making Rin jump at his sudden mood change. "Wow, Haku. I thought you'd be happy."

"No! This is bad! It'll attract more of those creatures if we do that! I'm letting Chihiro fall into danger again!"

Rin thought about it for a moment, covering her mouth as she realized. But, she quickly changed her expression. "Zeniba and Yubaba know what they're doing. It may seem twisted, but I'm sure they wouldn't let Chihiro be in danger on purpose." Haku's expression harden, not liking the situation at all. "I'll be back, keep an eye on Chihiro." He said before Rin stopped him as he left the room.

Rin sighed heavily as she watched the dragon slip out. She turned to the human still snoozing. "Gee, Chihiro. How did you ever fall for him?"

.

.

.

"Surely he'll understand."  
"Oh course not! You can't do anything with Chihiro without Haku butting in!"

As the two witches carried out their conversation, Haku busted through the door. "Speak of the devil..." Yubaba muttered.

"I heard about the festival for tomorrow..."  
"Really? Because last time I checked, you were snoozing with the human."

Haku didn't snap at Yubaba, he just wanted them to change their mind about what they were thinking. "You can't have the attention on Chihiro. It'll make more spirits want her. You're putting her in danger!" "Haku," Zeniba started. He shifted his eyes towards the other witch. "I know this may seem irrational, but it's for the best. If we want to solve Chihiro's problem, we must address it rather than hide it. There's someone out there trying hard to reach the girl, I'm sure they wouldn't want her hurt and are looking for the best opportunity to finally speak with her. That spirit soul isn't meant to be in a mortal body. If it's in there too long as it gains more power, she won't make it. I know there's monsters out for her, but there are also spirits who can help, and they will."

Haku stared at her as she explained. She was right, something had to be done. With that spirit soul, Chihiro's body wouldn't be able to handle the power for much longer. They needed to find those spirits, no matter how much he didn't like how things were going. "I... understand now, Zeniba." He said softly, making his way out the door.

"I'm glad. And to be honest, I thought you were going to be at least a little happy." She said, turning towards her potions. Haku's turned to the witches, a little confused.

"This festival is for her birthday."

.

.

.

"I prefer going to the city where it has all the stores, even though it's far." Rin finished as she spoke to the sleeping human. She frowned as she realized she was basically talking to herself. Though, it still felt like Chihiro could hear her. "I think Zeniba put some sleep spell in your medicine." She sighed to herself with a smile. Just then, Haku came in, quickly making his way to the human. Rin made a face as he blocked her view of the girl.

"Relax, she's fine."  
"That's not what I'm worried about."

Rin's head perked up as she heard his reply. "Then what?" "I'm thinking of what I should get Chihiro for her birthday."

Rin's eyes widen at that. "Really?! It's Chihiro's birthday soon?! I have to get her something! She told me about these!" Haku turned to the spirit as she was jumping up and down. "What did she tell you exactly?" He asked, wanting more information other than giving a gift.

"Well, she said her family would throw parties, basically our festival, but smaller. There would be delicious food like cake and candy. Then there's the presents, she said she'd get clothes and some other things. And she would like to dance to the music. She never had a partner, but she didn't really care. She said it was a lot of fun." Rin explained, remembering the way Chihiro moved as she told the spirit how the night went.

"I would stay up real late on my birthdays and imagine I was back in this world. That's what I wished for every year, and I guess this year is my year!" She giggled as she twirled around, earning a laugh from Rin. "Did you wish for your dragon?" Rin teased as she pushed Chihiro playfully. She laughed and spun Rin around. "Every year I hoped he'd take my hand and dance with me..." Rin smiled as she fought the tears in her eyes, glad Chihiro's lonely days were finally over. "Maybe this year!" "Yeah..."

"What did she wish for?" Haku asked, studying Chihiro, trying to find more information. Rin looked away, not wanting to say. "I don't know if I should tell you. It's not my place." "Please... I want to know..." He begged as he turned his head towards her. Rin looked at him, seeing how desperate he was. She sighed. "Just... spend time with her. She wished every year she'd see us again. It's a pain to think about it..."

Haku thought for a moment. Maybe it was finally time to tell her...

.

.

.

"She's _still_ asleep?" Kamaji said as he scooted all the soots back into their little holes, listening to Rin as she told what happened earlier. "Yeah! Hopefully she'll wake up before tonight. I finally found something for her present!" Rin smiled as she fist pumped the air. Kamaji smiled at her little scene. "I have yet to buy something for her." "Aw, you don't have to buy her something, Kamaji. You can just make her something." Rin said as she began to make her way back to her room. Kamaji smiled at the idea and said goodbye to the young spirit.

As the female spirit walked to her room, she saw Haku on the way. He seemed a bit nervous about something, but tried shaking it off by working. She smiled at him as he thought about something carefully, knowing exactly what he was planning. "I can't wait until I see them hold hands..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chihiro's eyes snapped open, feeling her head ache. She gasped and clenched to her chest. Chihiro could feel the soul trying to speak to her, but she couldn't understand.

She turned around, hopefully seeing Haku lay beside her, but he wasn't. Her head lowered a bit, feeling stupid as she forgot he had work. She looked at the window, seeing the sun in the sky, it was beginning to go down. "Did I really sleep that long?" She thought for a moment, Haku might've been doing something important. The place seemed quiet, but everytime she tried to focus, her mind would spin in different places, places she's never been, faces she's never seen, and her body ached completely. She tried getting up, but the pain was spreading. "Tatsu," She began, clenching to her arms around herself. "Wh... what's wrong?" She breathed, trying hard to communicate to the soul, but it didn't cooperate.

She raced to the balcony outside, trying to control it, but it was slipping. It was pushing her, making her leap off and grab onto a pipe. She caught her breath, still processing what she just did. "Please... tell me why we're running!" She pleaded, but nothing was working. She could feel her heart bounce around her chest, making her let go of the pipe. She held her breath to feel the ground harsh against her body, but she felt something carry her for a split second as her body simply bounced from the ground. She stumbled, finally gaining the feeling of her legs. "Something is out there, is it another shadow?" She asked aloud, seeing her surroundings. She landed herself in a wide open field, seeing no spirit outside.

A sharp pain came from her chest, making her fall to her knees.

"Just tell me already!" She screamed as tears streamed down her face. She was scared, she had no idea what was coming.

.

.

.

The Lady sighed, feeling every second go by as she rode on Yuki's back. Ryo had been riding Ankoku, who was covered in the back liquid and shifted forms, having a more animal appearance. "Sorry, it's taking forever. I need to save as much energy to fight Hakuryuu and transform Chihiro." Ryo smiled as the Lady realized she saw how she felt about the time. "Well, we're almost there." She said with a smile.

"There she is!" Yuki exclaimed as the human came in view. She was standing outside, Tatsu must've sent a message to tell her. Ryo suddenly had an off feeling in her stomach. Her chest grew tight as her throat was cut dry. She could feel something lingering down below, knowing exactly who it was. Hakuryuu.

"Ryo, I believe it's time."

She closed her eyes for a moment, making sure she could feel every part of her body. "Okay." She spoke softly.

.

.

.

"Chihiro?"

Haku looked in his room after making up his shift, but the girl was gone. Where did she go?

"Haku!"

He turned to who called his name and found Zeniba had. "Haku, come with me, now!" She yelled, looking a tad anxious. He had never seen the witch like this. He followed her to where she was taking him, making him anxious as well, seeing her in that state. He began to think if it was about Chihiro.

"Haku, please don't freak out, but the spirits who turned Chihiro's soul into a spirit's are coming."

Haku's eyes widen, he wasn't ready, and he didn't think Chihiro would be either. His fear grew all across his spine, making him uncomfortably cold. "Where is she now?" "That's what I'm wondering."

"There they are." Zeniba said, stepping out to see Chihiro outside. Haku saw a spirit walking towards her as she seemed go be in pain. His fear quickly turned to anger, beginning to wake the dragon inside him. He was about to interfere, but the witch stopped him. "Wait, Haku. You might get in the way of the other spirits. I know it hurts, but you have to wait." Haku tired his best, but her words wouldn't cool off the anger boiling in the dragon. He didn't want to watch, only hold her, knowing he could try to melt away her fears.

Chihiro clenched to her arms as she hunched over, no longer being able to hold the pain. Out of the corner of her eye, she could a spirit walking towards her, seeing their weapon, a chain. The spirit she knew Tatsu feared. The one who caused this. She could hear his name echoing around her. Hakuryuu

"I can't believe Tatsu would pick a human to take over. And Ryo has done it as well! Humans don't belong here..." She heard a rough male voice say as the sound of his chains rattled against her ears. "It's amazing how they think they're suitable where you can easily get rid of them."

Chihiro lifted her head and took a look at the spirit. He wore a long black jacket, covering his body as his hair was tied back, his beard tangled around his face. His eyes were bloodshot as he grinned, giving Chihiro a bad feeling in her stomach.

Haku couldn't bear to watch any longer and stepped in.

As soon as he shifted forms, Hakuryuu saw it coming as he threw his chain around the dragon. The chain tighten dangerously around him, breaking his skin. He clenched his teeth and made a hit on the spirit. But, the pain consumed him, making him fall meters away from the two, shifting back into his human form. "Haku!" Chihiro shouted, running towards the spirit. Hakuryuu was still standing, but blood dripped from his arms. "The presence of a human made powerful spirits weak, which is how they get killed." He grinned, swinging his chain again, and aimed for her.

Suddenly, a girl stepped down between the two, making the chain wrap around herself. She didn't seem to be bothered by it as her black blood dripped from her sides. "Ryo..." He breathed out. "I'm not letting you kill her, Hakuryuu..." She said, letting her hands soak into her blood as it stained them. The blood sizzle into her skin, making the chain loose and fall back towards Hakuryuu. He clenched his teeth and started to aim again.

Chihiro eyed the spirit who just interfered. He called her Ryo. Ryo, the master of Ankoku, the one who saved her before. She looked around to see any other spirit, and there was three. A tall coyote, a female blue woman, and fox. She had seen all of them before. They must be here about her spirit soul.

"Leave her alone."  
"Get out my way!"

Hakuryuu swung his chain at Ryo again, who let the blade sink into her skin. She didn't flinch as she grab the chain, using her blood to melt it. Hakuryuu froze for a moment, realizing she had mastered the power of her spirit. "Give it up, Hakuryuu." "A weak human like you can't defeat me." He growled through his teeth as he attempted to grab another, but Ryo saw it coming as she shifted her nails longer as it dripped with her poison. She sliced through his chain, lifting herself up, and kicked him to the ground. Ryo landed herself down as she snapped her fingers, making the liquid extend to her her arms. She had to catch her breath as she knew what must be done.

His eyes slanted upward as he knew what was coming. "I may be gone, but I know this war isn't over. Humans will never be anything here..."

"May your soul find peace somewhere, Hakuryuu." She said softly and shut her eyes, hearing the liquid drop and consume his body, finally sizzling into nothing.

Chihiro was a few feet away from the female spirit as she flicked one of her arms to get rid of the black liquid. She may have seem to be the master of Ankoku, but not a friend. Haku was still beside her, managing to open his eyes to see what the spirit had done. Chihiro couldn't think straight after what she witnessed, a death of a spirit as he tried to kill her. Now, the one to do the killing was walking up to her. "Haku," She whispered as she tighten her grip.

He heard her fear through her voice and had to do something. He needed her safe.

He quickly got up, gaining the pain to his legs, but ignored it. He needed to deal with this spirit. Her expression was plain, as if she had not been phased by her actions. Haku stood in front of the human, using one of his scales and transformed it into a blade. The female spirit watched every move he made as he kept his ground. She didn't have time for him, her mind was already filled with other things. "Out of the way." "It's not going to happen."

In a quick reflex, Ryo slashed her fingers across Haku's chest, making his skin burn as her nails broke it, making the liquid sizzle in it. Ryo instantly regretted her decision, not realizing what she had done as Ankoku gulped. She was trying her best not to be seen as a threat, but she had just attacked a dragon. Her mind went blank, finally processing her normal thinking. Haku was stunned at the whole situation unraveling.

One spirit comes to kill Chihiro, another stops them, but soon tries to do the same with Haku. They want Chihiro as well.

Ryo tried to come up with her excuse, but it was too late. She could hear Ankoku's voice in her head.

 _Ryo, that was a big mistake..._  
 **I know! I know! Let me figure this ou-**

He kicked Ryo hard, making her body slid hard against the concrete. She felt her skin burn badly, but the pain was temporary. She needed to deal with the angry dragon.

She looked over to Ankoku, who seemed to have the idea of stepping in, but she wouldn't allow it.

 **No! Let me do this!**  
 _But-!_  
 **Listen to me and follow!**

"Haku, wait!" Chihiro yelled as she saw what he was about to do. He did not listen to her as his mind was filled with rage of the beast inside him.

He swiftly made his way towards her, taking the dagger out as he pointed it at her neck. Ryo quickly lifted her chin up, afraid the blade would make a permanent mark. Her sweat ran down through her hair as she tried hard not to breath.

"Who sent you?!" The spirit yelled, but Ryo did not say anything as she couldn't look into his eyes. Nothing moved and none spoke as the battle went on between them. Ankoku tired his best to stay calm as he watched the blade carefully. Ryo's mind was filled with a mix of words to reason with the dragon. She struggled and Haku noticed. He didn't like the silence.

"Answer!"  
"I am Ryo! A spirit from the above, I've been trying to do my job, transforming Chihiro into the former spirit of Tatsu. She has been chosen by Tatsu to become her being, and I must fulfill her choice. I'm not here to hurt Chihiro, but if I don't finish my job, she will die..."

Her breath was short, trying hard to keep her head up. She cursed to herself as she heard what she said. That wasn't going to be enough to satisfy the spirit. Especially when it looked like you were going to kill what it seems to be his girlfriend.

"Tatsu was one us, but her body's time was up, but she did not want her soul disappear. Other spirits depended on her so she needed someone to keep her soul safe so it would live on. She chose Chihiro and now I have to finish the transformation. Once it is done, Chihiro can live as a spirit, and Tatsu's soul can live on. I want nothing more and neither do these other spirits."

Haku looked at her carefully, searching for one sign of lying, but found nothing. His heart raced as fast as hers, managing to keep his steadiness of his arm. His was afraid, but he couldn't show it. He could tell she was doing the same thing. Everything was confusing, complicated by how she explained. Was she really going to risk her life to Chihiro?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me who that was."

Zeniba spoke, breaking the silence between everyone. The Lady, Yuki, Ankoku, and Ryo sat on one side of the room, facing Kamaji, Chihiro, Haku, and Zeniba.

Ankoku watched as Rin placed wet rags over Ryo's wounds, seeing her reaction to the stinging. Though she had a soul of a spirit, and had powers like one, she still suffered from her human side. "Hakuryuu, a spirit was hated humans. When I was transformed to one, we fought. He disappeared, but I knew he was out there, waiting until another human would be transformed. That would be the time he could strike." She answered, clenching her fists from the pain.

"How long has this been going on?" Zeniba asked as her curiosity over Tatsu grew. No one spoke until Ankoku finally did. "She chose Chihiro since she was 10 years old. When she finally... left, it was a week before Chihiro arrived here. Ryo and I have been sending small messages since something was blocking us from actually talking to her." He answered. Zeniba nodded, fully knowing why their magic was blocked, the purple tie.

"I've heard of this spirit, but I've always thought they were only stories, you were just stories." Kamaji commented about Hakuryuu. Spirits like them were never seen in person. Only told through stories as they brought fear and courage to many. Seeing not one, but 5 of these beings, made everyone's head spin.

"We're hidden away, we must do our jobs at all times. Few spirits have seen us due to us interrupting their life, and stories have been passed by like this." Yuki spoke, answering Kamaji.

"So... how does this spirit changing thing work exactly?" Chihiro asked softly, clenching onto Haku. She noticed his small bruises and cuts, and cleaned them before as he tried to tell her he was fine. Ryo looked at her, brown eyes meeting brown eyes. Chihiro looked at them as well, seeing they actually had a different color around the pupil as the grey seemed to swim around it. It felt like those eyes were not hers. She felt herself shiver. "First, you must make peace with your past life. This means dealing with the problems from the world you came from. Then, you must make a strong bond here, whether it's a place, your duty, or a person," She said as her eyes laid on Haku and Chihiro. That part, you already got it down

"Finally, your body will be changed to the fit of the soul properly, which is done by yours truly. With the power of us, the spirits from above, you'll finally become a spirit, giving our Tatsu an ongoing soul." She finished as her eyes seem to shine. Chihiro took in all the information. She sighed softly, glad most of her questions were answered. She still couldn't believe it, she will be a spirit soon because of these other spirits. She wondered what the possibilities of being a spirit will bring.

"Well, I hope your questions were answered. We must begin to prepare for the first part." Ankoku said as she stood up along with Yuki and The Lady. "Things have changed, the plan needs to change. With Hakuryuu dead, we need to fix things back at our palace, his followers will come after us. But, we'll be ready."

"We must go," The Lady started as Yuki also put herself in that line. "We need to attend to our jobs before it gets unbalanced. We promise to return once Chihiro is ready for the first transformation." Yuki said as her shoulders formed crystals.

"You sure you don't need a room? Any of you?" Chihiro asked as the powerful spirits walked outside. "Ryo, Ankoku? What about you?"

Ankoku turned and smiled at the human. "No need to worry for us, we actually have to go somewhere to prepare." He answered as Ryo nodded. "You can start tomorrow as we get what we need. Take a long rest."

Yuki and The Lady thanked Chihiro for asking and letting them stay for a bit, finally disappearing in their own magnificent ways. "Thank you... Ryo." Chihiro began, stopping Ryo and Ankoku from leaving. Ankoku's mouth curved into a grin as he noticed Chihiro remembering his master's name. "For saving me from him. I... don't know what would've happened to Haku, everyone... if you guys didn't step in, even if you knew it was going to happen." She finished. Ryo's eyes felt a familiar feeling as they began to wet. She quickly looked away, shaking off the feeling. Ankoku smiled one last time, telling Chihiro they will return shortly as she nodded and headed back in.

Ryo slit her fingertip, flicking the liquid to Ankoku as it consumed him. His body began to shift, gaining a more animal appearance, and letting Ryo hop on him, finally taking off. As Ryo and Ankoku left, Ryo watched as Chihiro reunited with the dragon, walking back inside. "So," Ankoku started, not moving his mouth as he spoke with his mind.

"Who are we contacting?"  
Ryo smiled.  
"An old friend. I'm sure Chihiro will be glad to see him as well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did I come here so late?" A young man sighed out, having a backpack and a plastic bag in his hand. It was past midnight and was a chilly night. He jumped out of the door from a store and began making his way down the sidewalk. One earbud was in his ear as the other was dangling. He quickly took out his phone to change his song, and noticed something in the reflection of the black screen. A wild animal was above the roof, looking at him with weird eyes. He quickly swung his head to the creature, but it was gone.

"It's late, you're just paranoid." He mumbled, but continued his way. As he did so, he could hear claws hit the ground as if something was walking behind him. He picked up the pace as he quickly took a glance behind him. The wild dog was quickly gaining speed. He couldn't tell what kind it was, but it didn't matter as he started to jog, then run, then full on sprinting. The animal continued, already up to his heel. "Leave me alone!" He shouted in a panic as he made his way to the woods nearby. "Tadashi ! It's Ryo!"

Tadashi stopped immediately, making himself trip and tumble through the rough branches and ground. He inhaled his breath from the pain as he held tightly to his leg. He felt like he pulled it. "Forgive me, Tadashi, but it is time once again." The animal spoke. Tadashi lifted his towards the talking dog, sighing. He finally got a good look at it, it was a coyote. "Okay, Ryo... Who's turning into a spirit this time?"

 **wow! an old character is back in? ok so if you have any questions, pls let me know and I can (hopefully) clear things up! well, that's it for now. pls pls pls reveiw, it means a lot and it'll make me motivated !**


	7. Chapter 7: Two Bright Beginnings

**wow! its been awhile since I've updated! very sorry about this, december was very rough for me as i had to say goodbye to a loved one, and i've fallen ill recently and everything was painful for a long time ahdjdlcldld. but! i'm gonna finish this story! i've written some for the next chapters so be prepared for that! now ! to the story!**

 **Spirited Away is not mine ik ik hsdjkdsl**

 **Chapter 7: Two Bright Beginnings**

"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

Chihiro sighed at Haku's answer, knowing fully he was lying. She just wanted him to feel better, but he was being stubborn. Shortly after Ryo and Ankoku left, Chihiro cleaned up Haku's room as everyone went to rest, remembering she knocked over things and sort of trashed the place. Haku on the other hand, helped her out, even when she said not to. Once, the place was cleaned up again, Chihiro tried to see Haku's wounds again. "Hey, hey, hey... I really am fine! No need to worry about me. I heal a lot faster than humans." He soothed, using his hand to push a strand of Chihiro's hair behind her ear. He did feel the pain, but his wounds were almost healed, so it didn't matter. "They're practically gone. Now, how are you feeling?"

Chihiro looked at him for a moment, a little confused at why he asked. "I'm okay as long as I know you are too, Haku..." She said softly, trying not to show her blush.

Haku could feel his face burn as her soft words reached his ears. He tried thinking of something to distract her from his pigment, but his mind went blank. "I... I heard your birthday is later tonight, right? Um, you were born really late?" He said, finally gaining control with his body. He thanked Rin as he remembered those little details she said earlier. Chihiro's eyes lighten up at that. "It is! I'm so glad I'm here for it too. Everyone's here and that's all I need." She said, looking down as she smiled, rubbing her eyes. "You really worried me, Chihiro. I've never seen or heard of things like this. A human into a spirit. Spirits from above with powers to do so. And, you're going to hold a soul of one." He spoke, gaining her full attention. "Really?" "Yep. I guess you are a very important being. But, I know that before this..." Chihiro smiled, blushing at his comment. "I think the best thing for you right now is to sleep." He said, shifting his body to the other side of the bed.

Chihiro quietly refused at first, but Haku pulled her beside him in the bed. "I don't know, Haku. You need space so you can heal better." She said, holding tight to the blanket. She did want to sleep here, but it seemed selfish of her if she did. She felt Haku place a hand on her cheek, making her confused and blush. "Chihiro, you don't have to worry about anything. Stay..." He said, making Chihiro slowly go back into her side of the bed. "Are... are you sure?"

Haku smiled, giving Chihiro her answer. She smiled back, resting her back on his soft bed. She shifted to her side, pulling her pillow up close to her chest. "Goodnight, Haku." She slurred, already falling asleep. Haku looked at her, slightly laughing that she sometimes forget that "goodnight" wasn't a thing here. "Goodnight, Chihiro."

.

.

.

Haku felt a sharp pain from his shoulder and quickly sat up.

"Hey -!"  
"You two overslept."  
"Huh?"

Rin stood beside Haku's bed as she held a broom by her side. He figured that's what poked him. "Wait, what time-" "The sun went down an hour ago."

Haku quickly got up, scratching his head. He looked at where the sleeping human should be, and she was still there, snoozing. He looked back at the angry spirit. He realized she brought a tray of food. "It's for Chihiro. Now, get dressed and meet those spirits that already arrived. Yubaba's starting to get mad." Rin shot, giving Haku a glare.

"But, I have to talk to Chi-" "Now, wait a minute, Haku!" Rin cutted, making the spirit shut his mouth. She seemed pretty mad, he didn't know why, but a part of him didn't want to ask. "You've got almost all of tonight to spend time with her. You better prepare yourself to confess. Now, I'm going to wake her up, feed her, and get her ready to meet some of the spirits, and you can whisk her away. But, right now, you're gonna have to wait. Got it?"

He nodded before zipping out of the room. He wondered what made her crack to seem to angry. Yes, he had gotten on her nerves sometimes, and she did the same. But, they both never seem actually mad at one another. He did something that ticked her without him knowing. He would have to figure that out later. Right now, he had to mentally prepare himself for what was to come.

"Stupid dragon..." Rin said and turned back to the bed, putting a smile on her face. She softly shook Chihiro's shoulders, making the human aware of her surroundings. She yawned and stretched, sitting up as well. "Rin, good morning." She said, ignoring that they don't say that in this world. "Good morning, Chihiro. Happy birthday!" Rin cheered, hugging the girl tightly. "Oh, thank you..." She said, trying to breathe as the spirit crushed her ribs.

"Here, I brought some food. Eat, so we can get you ready."  
"Thank you."

.

.

.

Rin clapped her hands together as she viewed Chihiro in the gift she bought for the birthday girl. It was another kimono, but Chihiro was beginning to tear up as she saw herself in it. Blues and greens mixed in the fabric as pink and white flowers and sparkles were running through it. Her bows were wrapped nicely around her waist and her sleeves dipped down her arms. Seeing that Zeniba and Yubaba was making a huge festival, Rin thought it was a very important occasion, buying Chihiro a kimono as a gift. "Aw, Chihiro, you're so beautiful!" Rin cheered as she wiped away the human's tears. "Rin, it's so pretty." She choked, as Rin realized why she was filled with tears, she finally felt like she wasn't alone on her birthday. "After all these years, you're still a bit of a cry baby." She laughed.

"Oh yeah! Kamaji wanted to give you this, but since he had work, he let me." Rin said as she pulled a necklace from her apron. Chihiro faced her back towards Rin as she placed the piece of jewelry around her neck. Chihiro looked at it closely, seeing the charms were made out of the same crystal she saw earlier, carved into spheres. "Kamaji said he found shards coming towards the bathhouse. And, he knew you like the colors so he made it. Happy birthday!" "It's prefect..." Chihiro turned around, pulling her hair up for Rin as she placed her necklace. "All done! Now, let's get you outside. There are some spirits wanting to greet you." "Wait, where are you going?" Chihiro asked as Rin didn't go any further as she stepped out. "I have to finish my shift first! But, have fun!" Rin smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

.

.

.

"So, Haku, where is this girl? " A spirit exclaimed, looking around for Chihiro. The human had given her a very relaxing day, he needed to thank her once more. "She should be here any minute..." The dragon answered, a bit anxious about it. After he was kicked out, many spirits gathered around him for a welcoming hello and answers about Chihiro's whereabouts. She was starting to grow into a favorite with these spirits.

"Haku!"

Haku and the spirit turned their heads around to see a very beautiful young girl, making her way towards them. "My, my, my..." The spirit murmured, eyeing Haku's behavior as he watched Chihiro. Before Chihiro could talk to Haku, she was greeted by the other spirit beside him. "Chihiro! I heard the festival is up for your honor! And I say, you deserve it for your dedication!" He hollered, getting a thank you from a flustered Chihiro. As he was satisfied with his show of gratitude to the girl, he said goodbye and left. The girl waved goodbye and turned to the dragon. "Haku, you look good." "As do you. Happy birthday..." "Thank you..."

"I got you some sweets from the stands. I thought you'd like them." He said, pulling out a tiny bag of little sweet breads from his pocket, handing it to the girl. Chihiro awed internally as she admired the wrapping. "That's so sweet, Haku." She replied, popping one into her mouth. "So, I was thinking I could show you around. I'm sure we can slip away for a little bit." He smiled, admiring Chihiro's eagerness to go wherever.

.

.

.

The moon illuminated their surroundings and on Chihiro's eyes. They settled themselves a little away from the bathhouse. Haku couldn't help, but stare, making Chihiro blush. "I-is there something wrong with my face?" She asked, touching her face to see if it was some sort of stain or mark. "No! Your eyes are... just really pretty." Haku sighed, internally groaning at himself for not picking a better word. Chihiro smiled warmly, making Haku look at her features even more. "I think your eyes are pretty too." She said, coming closer to the spirit. He held his breath as she laid her hand softly on his cheek. "They seem so... different. I love them. My eyes are just a common color among humans." She sighed, slightly smiling as her voice made Haku's spine shiver. He quickly grabbed her hand as well as the other in his. He didn't realize his heart skipped a beat.

"Chihiro, don't say that. Your eyes are amazing..."  
"Haku..."

She felt Haku's hand wrap softly around her waist as his other hand intertwined with hers. "Chihiro, I..." He started, taking a breath before continuing. "I was wondering..."

Say it! Say it already!

"...if you... you wanted to dance with me." He finally said, still not ready to say what he wanted. He stopped clenching onto her waist, feeling pathetic. "Okay." Chihiro said, adjusting her position to face him more. He hands felt stiff. It seemed like he wanted to dance, but didn't know how to start. "Do you want me to lead?" "...Yes."

Chihiro began to move her feet and her hips swiftly, having her hand on Haku's shoulders. She looked up at him and saw him watching his feet. "I... don't want to step on you." He said, eyes still glued to the ground. She smiled softly, resting her head on his shoulder, making Haku's heart jump out of his chest. "I wished for every year that I'd be here. I guess I just needed to patient." She spoke, trying to break the silence. "I wish I could've been there for you Chihiro..." Haku answered honestly. He heard Chihiro laugh softly, as her breath brushed up against his neck.

"Uh, Chihiro." He began, already regretting how he started. Chihiro brought her head back up and faced Haku. Before she could respond, Haku continued. "There's been something I needed to tell for awhile. You're everything to me, Chihiro. You've done so much for me, giving my name back, saving my life... You've let me free, I can't thank you enough." "Haku..."

He slid both his hands down to her waist gently, taking a deep breath. "I'm in love with you..."

Chihiro's cheeks burned as his words slipped out, letting a giant weight off her chest. Her eyes became a bit teary, feeling her stomach do flips. Her body temperature shot through the roof as her throat was caught. Those words finally made it to her ears, and she felt amazing. But, she hadn't expected it, she didn't know what to say. "Do... do you mean it?" She peeped, not sure what to say.

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't? I know I'm a spirit, and you're a human. But, it never mattered to me, I always just wanted you..."

Before Haku could say more, Chihiro placed both her hands on his cheeks, stunning the spirit as he locked eyes with her. "I fell in love with you a long time ago, Haku." She softly whispered, only for his ears to hear. She then pulled him in an impulsive kiss, sliding her hands down more to his shoulders. She could feel her warm lips against his, making her melt as she thought about. Haku was stunned first, taking him longer to process what was happening. But, he gave in as he melted in, kissing her back.

Chihiro broke the kiss and pressed her head up against his neck, too shy to look at his eyes. She needed a moment to breathe and control her body. She could feel Haku's smile as his placed a hand on the top of her head as the other wrapped around her waist even more, making them inseparable.

"It was about time you said it..." She laughed softly, finally able to look at him. "I was starting to accept it..." Haku sort of look away, a bit ashamed of not bringing it up sooner, but Chihiro reassured him there was nothing to. "I was scared you'd run away. I didn't want to ruin what we had already..." He answered, petting her head. "And, about us being different, maybe too different. I thought you'd find it weird. It was a big possibility you'd forgotten about me. And, you'd move on with someone else." He slid his hand to her cheek, brushing her hair out of the way. "But, I'm so happy you came back..."

His honest answer made Chihiro blush, now knowing his feelings developed longer than she could ever know. She worried for nothing. Haku pulled her in for another kiss as she accepted it happily.  
She pressed her head up to his chest again, smiling, wishing this moment wouldn't end. But, it did.

Haku's hands tensed around her body, making her feel a bit nervous at his switch in behaviors. "Haku?" She said, lifting her head to see Haku looking away from her, and his attention on something else.  
"Someone entered the tunnel. We have to see who it is."

"What?" "Someone went through, I have to deal with this before anyone sees whoever it is." Chihiro cursed to herself as Haku carried her, and started flying. If only whoever it was just stayed on the other side a bit longer! She climbed comfortably on his back, feeling the air rush through her. She wished their special moment lasted longer, but she couldn't ask for a better birthday gift.

"Um, Chihiro..." She heard Haku say. "Yeah?" "Since we're... together, I was hoping we could go on... a date." He said, trying his best to remember the words Zeniba told him. He had asked about human relationships and Zeniba knew a few things. They seemed so complicated, but he'd do anything for his Chihiro. Chihiro smiled, holding tighter to his shirt. "I'd love to go on a date with you, Haku." She said, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Things were finally going her way and Haku could say the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier...

"Ya know, even though I've known you for awhile, I'm still not used to your powers." Tadashi chuckled awkwardly as he walked beside the talking coyote.

The animal didn't seem to react to his statement and continued walking. "To be honest, I'm not either." It spoke. Tadashi only smiled and shut his mouth for the rest of the way. Yes, he wasn't used to the spirit's powers. He forgot she was once human, and still didn't feel right using those powers. He looked up at the stars that started to appear, and took a breath in. After awhile of walking, the coyote stopped, and so did the boy.

"I've... never seen this entrance before..." He said, looking at the red tunnel. He looked around it as well, seeing a weird looking statue in front. He looked at it for a moment and felt a weird feeling. He shivered and looked away. His mind was filled with many scenarios, wondering which would be correct if he went in.

"Don't be so scared. Just walk through. You'll be glad why."  
"Okay... then what? Just wait until you show up?"  
"Maybe, maybe not. You'll see."

He huffed, always not liking that answer. It made him feel left out of the spirit's mind and plans. He looked at the coyote one last time, seeing it didn't show emotion. "Trust me. I'll see you then." The animal said. He looked at it one last time, "You're lucky I have my stuff with me..." He sheepishly said turning away from her. He could feel her smile despite the animal showing nothing as it flinched. The coyote turned their head around and took off.

"See ya." He said, feeling a knot on his stomach. It still felt weird seeing Ryo control an animal, then suddenly letting it go. Though at the same time, he thought it was pretty cool. He looked back at the gate, feeling the wind coming from it. "Well, it's not like I have anything else to do..." He sighed as he walked in.

It was dark, which he didn't like as he might step on something he wouldn't like. He could feel his shivers up and down his body, slightly annoying him. But, it also sent a weird feeling in his stomach. He really wanted to know what Ryo was planning. It had been awhile since Ryo talked to him. He missed the others, Ankoku, Yuki. He smiled, imaging how their reunion would be after several months.

Finally after going through the building, Tadashi reached the end. He sighed as he breathed in the fresh air. He saw several buildings and a river. A river which seemed to be difficult to pass. He noticed a little spirit in their boat rowing. "It must be Ryo's figures." He muttered, walking up to them. "Uh, excuse me."

The spirit turned their head as they watched a human walking up to them. "Ah! You must be what Ryo is expecting. She sent me here." They said as they invited the boy in. He squeezed in the two boat, trying his best not to wobble it as the spirit rowed. He looked around, seeing a giant boat come up to what seemed a bathhouse. He had never seen this part of the Spirit World. "I suspect Ryo brought you here to help with another transfer?" The spirit asked. "...Yeah. What is this place?"

"The best bathhouse in town. They're actually throwing a festival, but this place is a bit restless about humans."  
"Great."  
"Now, don't worry! I'm pretty sure who runs the place likes them. I believe the festival is for a human! Ryo would never put you here without reason."

He smiled at the spirit's words. He thought about who the human was. He should at least talk to them as a friend as they go through something like this. His mind went to the pretty girl in his class. "Chihiro?"

"What was that?" The spirit asked. "Ah, ah! Nothing! Just thinking..." He answered, a bit embarrassed for saying it at loud.

Chihiro went missing in the beginning of the year. She never officially dropped out or announced she moved. She was never home, never answered phone calls, she disappeared. At first, Tadashi worried. He wondered if it was his fault, somehow the rose he gave her led to something. It had been several months, and she was never found. Though he barely knew her, it upset his stomach everytime he glanced at her empty seat and couldn't help wonder if she was okay. He couldn't help, but develop a small crush on her as he watched her paint. She always wore a smile as she painted the eyes of that dragon. He missed her. Was was its name? Haju? Baku? He couldn't remember.

Ryo did say he'd be glad who it was. His eyes lit up, feeling something twist in his chest. Is it really her?

"We're here! Now, please get off so I can go back home."

He waved bye to the spirit as he saw him disappear and the human continued his way to the building. His heart seemed to piece together as he hoped it really was Chihiro. If it really was, he had so many questions. When did she get here? By accident? Is she scared of turning into a spirit? Does she still paint?

He looked around as he hid in the shadows, not wanting to be seen by the spirits that walked down to the bathhouse.

"Ew, something smells like a human!" One said, scrubbing up her nose.

He froze, completely forgetting the scent humans brought in this world.

"I'm sure it's the one we're celebrating for."  
"But the smell is fresh."  
"You know how they are, their bodies do weird stuff."  
"Gee, I wonder how Haku could stand her!"

He started takings steps back, unsure what to do. "What do I do? Where should I go?" He mumbled, trying to find a place to hide. He looked around and was about to race for it, he felt his hands begin to disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chihiro let go of Haku's shirt as they landed. She tried to give him some space, but he quickly grabbed her hand, intertwining them gracefully. She slightly blushed as she walked beside him, following him to the gate. "Who do you think they are?" She asked, trying to ignore the reaction to the working female spirits. Haku squeezed her hand, trying to make her understand the whispers didn't matter. "Someone must've just wandered in by accident." He said, almost reaching to their destination. "They're hiding right there." He said, stopping towards an empty field, away from other spirits as someone startlingly walked into the opening. Chihiro's eyes widen as she recognized who it was.

"Tadashi?!"

 **yay! its tadashi! i missed my cute painter ! so, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i cant wait to release the others ! please please ! review !**


	8. An Update! Will be deleting this soon!

**!NOT A NEW CHAPTER, BUT AN UPDATE!**

 **helloo! its me, coyoteroses!**

 **so, i've been thinking to changing the story a little bit! just a little. most of it won't change, but it's something to add for future content. i'll tell you now, it doesn't have to with Haku or any of the spirits. It's for Chihiro and her relationship with the Human World. it sounds odd now, but its just like "i'm changing this, it's not gonna affect the story a lot now, but it will in future chapters." so basically i'm changing what happening in the future of the story, but i need to change one thing so it'll make sense!**

 **now, if i am going to do that, my beloved readers. you are going to have to reread the first few chapters. i'm sorry!**

 **but, just like i said, it won't change the spirits and their positions. you would only have to reread up until Chihiro reaches the tunnel. and then, some conversations between her reunion with the spirits will change a little bit, but they're not that important. so! i'd say that's about it!**

 **anyway, i'll be changing this story soon, so when you get a notification, its me updating, but don't forget to reread the first chapter!**

 **alright, that's it, see ya soon!**  
 **-coyoteroses**


End file.
